Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer
by HIRYO-TAI-A7XxD
Summary: Before Zeref created demons, there were demons already born. since the dawn of time, these demons roam Earth land in secret and hidden themselves away. Until one Human. One man, discovered them, his name was Zeref, The Black Wizard. He wanted control over these demons. However, it proved to be a grave mistake for the black wizard. [[I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL]]
1. Chapter 1

Before Zeref created demons, there were demons already born. since the dawn of time, these demons roam Earth land in secret and hidden themselves away. Until one Human. One man, discovered them, his name was Zeref, The Black Wizard. He wanted control over these demons. However, it proved to be a grave mistake for the black wizard. every demon he encountered attack him and told him to go away.

years passed since then and demons decide to teach humans Demon Slayer Magic. these demons took only certain humans and train them in secret. most of the demon slayers join dark guilds. Others Die in Training. One day, The Demon Named, Raiju The Lightning Demon. Wanted to join the forces of good and if he was gonna train a human, he would train them to join the legal guilds. The other demons however, didn't like his idea and banished him far in the mountains where he would never be seen again. Until a Little white haired boy found him. this is where his story begins.

Raiju was laying in the cage sleeping, until he heard a noise. he opened his left eye and looked to his left. he sees a white haired boy with a Dark green right eye and a Dark blue left eye. Raiju opened his other eye and turned his head to the boy, getting a better look of him. the boy only wore a large torn rugged shirt that covered all the way down to his knees. the boy stood in fear for a couple of seconds, then he smiled at the demon. It took Raiju by surprise, Who was this boy?

Raiju stood up, he was as tall as a dragon. But looked like a Blue Wolf. he leaned in closer to the little boy. Making the boy jumped and fail on his ass. Raiju laughed.

"**A little kid like you shouldn't be in the mountains.**" Raiju said to the boy.

The boy looked at him angrily. "Hey! I'm not a Kid!" The Boy pointed at the demon. "Are you Asking for a Fight!? Cuz I'll-" he was cut off when he was flicked in the head by the demon.

He sighed. "**you're a rowdy one aren't ya? Do you honestly think you can fight the demon of lightning?"** Raiju picked the boy up by his shirt. "**I feel sorry for your parents. speaking of which, where are they exactly?**" Raiju asked the boy

The Boy looked at the Demon with a sad looked. "I… I don't know…" He said.

Raiju pulled him closer to his face. "**Is that so?"** Raiju dropped the boy flat on his face. Raiju stood there in thought. "**First things first. When were you born and What's Your name?**" Raiju asked the boy.

"My Name is Draco Killswitch, I was Born on March 21st, x773, and I'm 3 Years old!" He said and smiled. "What's Your name Mr. Demon?" He asked.

The Demon looked at Draco with a annoyed look. "**It's not Mr. Demon for one!**" he shouted at Draco. "**My name is Raiju! The Lightning demon!**"

Draco looked up at him. "Ok ok! Nice to meet Ya!" he shouted back and laughed.

Raiju's eye twitched. "**What's so funny kid?!"**

"You're just like me." Draco said. Making Raiju's eye's widen in surprise. Draco pouted. "But don't call me a kid!" He shouted.

Raiju laughed now knowing that he found his Slayer. from then on Raiju took Draco under his care and trained him to be a Demon Slayer. Raiju told him stories about who his seen, What demons has he encountered, What Dragons he encountered, the dragon civil war, Acnologia, and what guilds he's hear about. he told Draco about all the dark guilds in the legal guilds. But Draco's mind was fixed on Dragons.

"Woah! Can I meet one of those Dragons someday? Huh? Can I!?" Draco got all excited from Raijus stories.

Raiju smiled. "**Maybe someday. I'll probably let you meet the lightning dragon. Although, I haven't spoken to him in awhile. I don't think he's alive..**" He said with a sad smile.

Draco stood up and put his fist up in the air. "Hey! if Dragons are as tough as you say they are, then I bet he is still alive!" He said with a smile.

Ruiju smiled. "**Your Right. Thanks kid.**" Raiju said. Making Draco mad at him.

"I told you to stop calling me kid!" Draco throws a temper tantrum, making Raiju laugh his ass off.

For 3 years, Draco's training kept getting more advanced and more difficult but that was not a problem for him. at the age of 6 he learned hand-to-hand combat techniques and swordsmanship. Raiju was amazed with Draco's skills with a Sword. On Draco's 7th birthday, he was given a the new sword That Raiju made himself. it was like a knight's sword, but the blade was completely black and the handle was Blood red.

"Sweet! Thank you Raiju!" Draco said and hugged him.

Raiju sighed in annoyance. "**What have I told you about the mushy shit?! I Don't like it!"** he roared the last part, making Draco Fail over. Raiju sighed again. **"I also got something else for you."**

Draco stood up waiting for his other present. "You do? What is it!? Tell me!" Draco got excited.

"**Just hold on! God…"** Raiju turned around and pulled out a necklace with a skull on it. "**I made myself, it took some time to get it the right size. but I think it'll do.**" He put the Necklace on Draco. "**What do you think?**"

Draco look at the necklace and smiled. "It's cool. Thank you." He looks up at Raiju. "I'll never take it off, I swear." He said making Raiju smile and patted him on the head.

2 weeks later.

Draco was walking back from a nearby town getting some new clothes, Raiju gave him money so he could buy Something for himself. Draco's wearing a red tank top, Black jeans, ordinary shoes, And his necklace. Raiju was waiting patiently for Draco, until he saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"**Nice look. Who dressed you?**" Raiju chuckled lightly, making Draco puff out his cheeks.

"Shut up. it was the only thing I liked." Draco stuck out his tongue in annoyance.

**"I'm just saying-"** Raiju was cut off when he senses something evil coming to them; Draco also sense it. Raiju stood in his a fighting stance. "**Draco. Was anyone following you when you came back? Anyone suspicious to you?"** Raiju looked at Draco and he looked back.

"No. No one at all." Draco said with concern but with excited at the same time. "I can finally show my skills to someone! Hell Ya!"

Raiju looked Draco with a serious expression. "**Draco, I know you want to fight. But these evil beings I'm sensing are Demon's just like me. I'm NOT going to let you get hurt in front of my eyes."** He said.

"What!? That's Bullshit! What if they have Slayers!? I want to Fight! you didn't train me for nothing, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm going to fight whether you like it or not!" Draco said and also stood in his fighting stance.

"**disobedient little.."** Raiju wanted to be mad at him but he was right. Raiju nodded. **"Fine…"**

Draco smiled and waited for the enemy to come near them. two demons emerge from the mountains, a Smoke Demon, a Wind Demon, and their Slayers. they both landed and looked at Raiju and Draco. The Slayers got down from Their demons and looked at Draco.

**"It's been awhile."** He looked at the smoke Demon. "**Hazel.**" Then he looked at the wind demon. "**Adam. why are you two here?**"

Hazel began First. "**We came here to challenge your Slayer with ours.**" She explained, then Adam stepped in.

"**To see Who is the strongest Slayer. Then We'll leave.**" He said, making Raijus eyes widen with surprise and anger.

"**What is this!? What game are you playing!?"** he shouted in anger at them. They just smiled.

**"No games, just a Slayer Fight."** Hazel said.

"That's Fine by me!" Draco said with fire in his eyes. "I'll take both of your Slayers on!" he pointed at Hazel and Adam. The Demon's smiled.

**"He's just like you Raiju.**" Adam said and laugh. Raiju just glared at them.

"**kick their asses Draco."** Raiju said.

Draco smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this Party started!"

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously:_**

"**It's been awhile."** He looked at the smoke Demon. "**Hazel.**" Then he looked at the wind demon. **"Adam. why are you two here?"**

Hazel began First. **"We came here to challenge your Slayer with ours."** She explained, then Adam stepped in.

**"To see Who is the strongest Slayer. Then We'll leave."** He said, making Raijus eyes widen with surprise and anger.

**"What is this!? What game are you Playing!?"** he shoted in anger at them. They just smiled.

**"No games, just a Slayer Fight."** Hazel said.

**"**That's Fine by me!" Draco said with fire in his eyes. "I'll take both of your Slayers on!" he pointed at Hazel and Adam. The Demon's smiled.

**"He's just like you Raiju."** Adam said and laugh. Raiju just glared at them.

**"kick their asses Draco."** Raiju said.

Draco smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this Party started!"

_**Chapter Two**_

Draco looked at the Two male slayers. "Before we start, I want to know your Name's." Draco said.

**"They Don't have Names and they Don't speak."** Hazel said, Making Draco's eyes widen. Raiju was not surprised by it.

The Two Demon slayer's Run to Draco, Ready to Attack.

30 minutes later

the battles finally over Draco was victorious and both Demon slayers down on the ground. Hazel and Adam are in shock. Raiju, however, was smiling.

Raiju looked at Hazel and Adam. **"I guess you have your answer, now leave."** he demanded, and both of the demons grab their slayers.

**"See you soon, Raiju."** Hazel said and both of the Demons left. Draco goes to one knee.

**"Draco!"** Raiju runs to his slayer and holds Draco close. **"You did good… Son."** Raiju said, Draco just smiled.

"I have the world's greatest dad. Don't I?" Draco said, they both just laugh and then rest. a week passed since the fight with the Two demon slayers that Draco defeated, but Draco was wiped out so bad he couldn't train with his father. Raiju saw this and decide to call for help.

**"Vesta are you there?"** he spoke from a lacrima he was holding.

**"Raiju? Is that you?"** The voice asked.

**"Yes it is, Listen I need-"** he was cut off by the voice from the lacrima screaming at him.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!"** She screamed at him from the lacrima.

**"HEY! YOUR THE ONE WHO LEFT ME! REMEMBER!?"** he also screamed at her. But he soon calm down. "**listen I need your help. My slayer is all wiped out from fighting Hazel's and Adam's slayers. Can you heal him for me?"** He asked, there was a short pause and then she answered.

**"Fine. I'll be there soon."** She said

**"Thanks."** He said.

10 minutes went by and Raiju senses someone coming. He knew who it was. "Vesta." He said, a white flaming Phoenix came out of the clouds. The phoenix on the ground and looked at Raiju. **"It's been a long time-"** Raiju was immediately smacked in the face.

**"That's what you get for making come out here."** Vesta hissed. Then a Girl appeared behind Vesta. she has red hair, green eyes, she's 2 years older than Draco is, and is wearing a green training outfit

"Mother. Why are we here? You said you would Train with me Today, Right?" The Girl said with a boring tone. Vesta looked down at the girl and smiled.

**"Don't worry, Luna. we will. we just need help 'him' with his problem."** she emphasizes the word 'him' making Raiju angry.

**"Just do What you came Here to do and leave! you got that!?"** Raiju said but she just waved it off.

**"Fine, Fine."** She said and walked over to the Sleeping Draco. "**Oh my! He's cute. Where did you find this handsome young man?"** Vesta said looking at Raiju, he looked away not answering. Luna just looked at Draco.

**"Anyway, lets get started."** Vesta said, placing her Left wing over Draco and the flames on her wing grew brighter.

2 minutes went by and Draco woke up. He looked up to see a white flaming Phoenix looking back at him. **"Draco.."** Raiju said and Draco looked to his Father.** "This is Vesta. The Fire Demon. And her Slayer, Luna Phoenix."** Raiju said pointing behind Draco. He looked behind to see a red headed girl staring at him. He blush a little seen how beautiful she is.

Draco stood up and smiled. "Hi. I'm Draco." He said.

Luna looked at with an annoyed look. "I know Who you are. idiot." She said. And he gets angry.

"What did you say?!" He said, she just smirk.

"And you can't hear well either. You must be Dumb or something." she crossed her arms and turned away.

Draco's hand charges up with lightning. "Why you!" He runs to her. "Lightning Demons Strong-" he was cut off when he got kicked in the face by Luna and sand Flying at a Rock.

"Mother. Let's go." Luna looked at her mother and she nodded.

"Hey! Wait!" Draco said. Luna turns around. "Can we Fight?" He smiled.

"Fighting you will be just a waste of time. I'm stronger than you are. So no." She said making Draco mad.

"Fine… But… Can we be Friends?" Draco said making Vesta and luna's eyes widen in surprise.

Luna smiled. "Sure." She said and got on Vesta's back. "Good-Bye Draco. I hope to see you again." She said and they both leave and disappeared into the clouds.

"yeah. Me too." Draco smiled.

Raiju grinned, knowing what he just saw. **"You Liiiiike her!"** He teased Draco make him blush red.

"N-no I Don't!" He said still blushing.

**"Son, You can't lie to me."** Raiju said making Draco look down and puffed his cheeks out. But he smiled a little.

For awhile now, Raiju has been teaching draco advance magic and as the training got harder, His skills got better. on Draco's 8th birthday, Raiju gave his slayer some Money so he could buy what ever he wanted. Draco returned with some fresh new clothes. But Raiju was gone, he never leaves. Ever!

"Dad?" He looks around. "Dad!" He shouts, no answer. A week went by and Draco made his decision. he was going to search for his father and asked him why he left. he took as much money as he could carry along with clothes, sleeping bag and his sword, all in one bag. he began his journey.

a year went by and Draco still haven't found no trace of his father. he stopped at a town near by a train station, just too look around and see What was going on. He sees a lonely guitar just sitting there on the bench. "Huh.. I do have Time to kill." He said to himself and picks up the guitar. He strawn the chords… he tuned it.. strummed it again.. It's ready to play. little did he know he was being watched by 2 hooded figures. One was a Woman and the other was a man. the Man smiled inwardly

PLAY: BACKFIRE BY EGYPT CENTRAL

he finishes the song and a Roar of cheers began. he looked up to see a massive amounts of people gathering around him. He blushed from the attention he made. All the Girls ran to him like a Stampede. He used his Demon magic to get away, anyone looks around. "Up There!" Someone said pointing up at a roof. Everyone looks. Draco is on a roof, still having the guitar in his hand.

"Sorry! I have a train to catch! But Thanks for listening!" He smiled and winked at the girls. All of them blushed. Then in a flash of blue lightning, he disappears.

the 2 Hooded figures started to walk away from the scene. "So, when do you plan on capturing him?" the hooded Women asked. the Man just smiled.

"be patient, Ultear. he's not the only one we need." He said.

"Right, I forgot about Erza." Ultear said. The Man just kept smiling.

"Once I've captured the Demon Slayer I will focus my attention to Erza. Then the R-system will be complete." He said and Ultear smiled.

2 years went by, (its March 25th x784. He's 11.) Draco travelled from town to town. trying to find clues and listen to any rumors that linked to his father. Unfortunately however, nothing came up.

Draco was walking down a path in a forest with no one around for miles. Until he sees a scarlet headed woman in armor, having herself a little picnic with no one around.

"Food~." he mumbled to himself hiding behind a tree. he didn't have breakfast today, so he was really hungry. his stomach growl, he panicked and tucked, hoping she didn't hear him. he looked to see if she was still there, but she was gone. "What? Where did she-" he turned to get a face full of Armor. he looked up to see the tall woman glaring at him.

he sweats nervously and backs way. "I'm Sorry! Please don't kill me!" She was scary. than of all the worst times his stomach growls, again. he turns pale and looks down.

he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see The scarlet headed woman smiling. "Care to join me?" She said. Draco smiled and nodded. she walked back to were she was and sat back down. Draco Followed her and sat down across form her. he put his bag, sword, and guitar down beside him. The first thing she saw his sword. "Ah. A young Swordsmen. Mind if I see it?"

Draco looked at her, Then to his Sword. He looked back and smiled. "Sure!" he gave her the Sword so she could look at it. She pulled the sword out and closely examine it.

"A amazing blade. Who did you defeat to get this blade?" She asked. Draco had him mouth full of Food, but Draco could still talk.

"No one. My father made that for me. It was a gift." Draco said.

"I see." She put the sword back away and gave it back to him. Draco smiled.

"By the way, What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Oh! Forgive me! My Name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. And yourself?" Said asks.

Draco nodded. "Nice to meet you, Erza. My name is Draco Killswitch." Draco said and Erza nodded. "And Thank you Very much for the food. I thought I was going to starve to death if I don't find any food. Hehe." Draco chuckled.

"It's not a problem at all. I was starting to get bored of the loneliness here. But I do enjoy the peace of nature." Erza said.

"I agree." Draco added. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but why are you out here?" Draco asked. Then Erza Remembers Where she was going to. within a flash she wraps up her things and starts to walk the opposite direction where Draco was heading.

"Forgive me. I have to cut this conversation short. I have a Job to do. But I hope to see you again. Draco Killswitch. Farewell!" She runs. Draco just sat there. dumbfounded. But he waved Good bye. And Started to walk.

after 10 minutes of walking, Draco stopped to see Two hooded figures standing before him. one look like a Woman and other was a Man. "Hey, mind getting out of the way?" they didn't respond. Draco sighed. "Listen. I Don't want to hurt you two. But if you don't talk…" his fist turns into lightning. "..I will Kick your ass." The Hooded Male starts to Laugh. Draco get's ready for anything. The man removed his hood. He had blue hair, Brown eyes, and a Tattoo above and under his right eye. He had a sinister smile on his face.

"Come with us Draco." He man said.

Draco's eyes widen. "How do you know my name? Answer me!" Draco demanded.

"Hmm.." with in a gold flash of light he appeared in front of Draco. Draco's Eyes widen. "Later. But for now. Sleep." Draco felt something hit his head. hard. Draco starts to feel dizzy. then he collapsed on the ground. draco was knocked out cold. Ultear comes up from behind Draco with her crystal ball in her hand. "Take him to the tower and lock him up in the sale made for him." He said.

Ultear nodded. "Of course, Jellal." Ultear said.

Jellal. turned away and looked up to the sky. "Next. Erza."

Draco fell in and out of a deep sleep. "Draco~." he hears a sweet and gentle voice calling for him. He opened his eyes. then his eyes shot open, he looked around the room. He was in a Cell. he tried to move but he was chained up to a wall. "Draco~." He heard the voice again. he look straight ahead to see a woman standing there with a smile. "Hello. My name is Ultear." Ultear said.

"What the Hell is this?! Where am I!? Tell me!" Draco demand an answer. Ultear just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll tell you, Demon Slayer." a new voice appeared.

Jellal appears. Ultear looked over.

"Jellal." Ultear said.

"You!" Draco grits his teeth. lightning Forms around his hands. "I'm Gonna Kick-" he stops feeling tremendous Pain through out his body. he screams in pain and agony. He Pain finally stopped, he slowly looked at the chains. they were glowing yellow with Red markings on them. his eyes widened. "This is a anti-Demon Spell!" Draco was shocked, he looked over to Jellal. "What do you want..?" Draco said and Jellal smiled.

"I'm going to revive Zeref. And you, Are going to help me." Jellal said and Draco was shocked.

"No. I will not help! I rather die then help you!" Draco said, but Jellal just smiled.

"You don't have a choice." Jellal said and turned away. "The next time we meet. you will be the new vessel for Zeref." With a blink of an eye Jellal vanished.

"See you soon." Ultear smiled. Then she was gone.

Draco tried to Break the chains with his strength but it proved to be unsuccessful. "This sucks…" He said to himself looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry Dad.."

3 months came and went by. the guards kept teasing him and making fun of him every single day. he was only given small portions of food. Today was no different. the 2 guards were talking to each other and one of them walked over to his Cell. "You look like you could use a Drink." The guard said and grabbed a bucket of cold water. "Here!" The guard splashed the cold water on Draco and laugh. "Hoped you liked it! Hahaha!" other guards Runs by them. "Hey! What's going on?" one guard stopped. "We have intruder's! we need help!" the 2 guards that were guarding Draco's cell ran to help.

"…" Draco sat there in silence. then he felt someone coming to his cell. he left up his head to see a tall man.

he wore a mask and had a eye Patch covering his left top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face most of his upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. he also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots

"What do you want metal jaw?" Draco asked, the man didn't speak. he took out a pair of keys and unlock the cell door. Draco's eyes narrowed at the metal jaw.

he kneeled down and unlock to chains that was holding Draco down. "My name is Simon." Simon took out new clothes for Draco to wear. then he took out Draco's sword with his necklace wrapped around the handle. "I need your help to destroy this place. Are you with me?" Simon said and Draco nodded. "Good. Now get dressed. we have to get to the others."

Draco put his necklace on and raised a brow. "Others?" Draco asked and Simon smiled.

Draco got dressed he wore a black regular shirt, loose blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. then he strapped his sword on his back. Simon and Draco started to walk, Simon was leading. Simon told Draco Everything Jellal was doing. "And that's why you and Erza are here." Simon said finishing his story.

"The next time I see jellal.. He's getting One hell of a ass kicking." Draco said with an angry tone.

"You will, just be patient. we have to find the others." Simon says.

"W-What would you know?!" both of them hear a voice coming from a room.

"That's Sho. All of them must be in There. Wait here." Simon says and Draco nod.

"You don't know anything about us! Jellal's words were my only salvation! That's why I spent eight long years finishing this tower! For Jellal's sake… You're saying… it was all a lie…? That your right… and that Jellal is wrong…?!" Sho says.

"That's right" a new voice said.

Simon appears.

"You!" Gray says but is stopped by Juvia.

"Please wait, my dear Gray. This gentleman know he was attacking your double back then" Juvia says.

"What…?!" Gray says.

"As a dark spell-caster, he surely saw everything clearly. Ascertaining that truth was another reason Juvia came here" Juvia says.

"I'd expect no less from a member of Phantom's renowned Element 4" Simon said.

"What does this mean?" Sho says.

"Sho… I did it to bring everyone to this tower without rousing your suspicions." Simon says.

"Wh-Why? Why would you…?" Sho says.

"Sho…" Simon says putting a hand on his shoulder.

CUE FAIRY TAIL THEME KIZUNA

"Jellal has everyone fooled. I decided to play along until the time was right" Simon said.

"Simon… You were…!" Erza says.

"I always beloved in you, Erza. For eight years straight…" Simon says and they shake hands.

"I'm happy to see you again, Erza. From the bottom of my heart" Simon says.

"Simon…" Erza said and they hug.

"How…?" Sho says and Erza stops hugging Simon and everyone looks at him.

"How can everyone have so much faith in you? Why… Why couldn't I believe in you, Sister…?" Sho says and he makes a fist and hits the ground.

"Damn it Ahhhhhhhhhh! What's real?! What should I believe in?! Ahhhhhhhh!" Sho screams and starts to cry.

"I realize its difficult to accept everything all at once. But I will say this… Over the past eight years, I never once forgot about any of you" Erza says and hugs Sho. "I'm sorry I was so helpless… I'm sorry I was so weak…" Erza says.

"But now you can do something. Isn't that right?" Simon said and Erza nods.

"I've been waiting for this moment. For mighty wizards to gather here…" Simon says.

"Mighty Wizards?" Lucy said.

"We're going to fight Jellal… All working together" Simon says and Gray, Lucy and Juvia nod.

Erza stops hugging Sho and stands up.

Simon turned to the door. "You can come out now." then Draco stepped into the room. Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Sho Looked at Draco with confusion in their faces. however Erza was shocked to see the boy again, and here of all places. "His name is Draco Killswitch. He will also help us." Simon says.

"But he's just a kid, What could he do?" Lucy asked, Draco smile

"You'll be surprised at what I can do." Draco says

"Draco, why are you even here?" Erza asked

"You know this kid Ezra?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded "When I was on one of my jobs. i decide to have myself a little picnic. before I want off, I saw him hiding behind a tree and that's how we met." Erza says "But why are you here?"

"I was captured by Jellal. listen, we don't have time to talk right now." Draco said.

"He's Right." Simon added. "First, we must prevent the Salamander and the others from clashing." Simon said.

FAIRY TAIL THEME KIZUNA END

"Then lets do it, it's time to stop Jellal.", Draco says.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously:_**

Simon turned to the door. "You can come out now." then Draco stepped into the room. Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Sho Looked at Draco with confusion in their faces. however Erza was shocked to see the boy again, and here of all places. "His name is Draco Killswitch. He will also help us." Simon says.

"But he's just a kid, What could he do?" Lucy asked, Draco smile

"You'll be surprised at what I can do." Draco says

"Draco, why are you even here?" Erza asked

"You know this kid Ezra?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded "When I was on one of my jobs. i decide to have myself a little picnic. before I want off, I saw him hiding behind a tree and that's how we met." Erza says "But why are you here?"

"I was captured by Jellal. listen, we don't have time to talk right now." Draco said.

"He's Right." Simon added.

"First, we must prevent the Salamander and the others from clashing." Simon said.

"Then lets do it, it's time to stop Jellal.", Draco says.

_**Chapter Three:**_

There outside the tower and running up the stairs to find Natsu and Happy

"Damn! Both Wally and Millianna have shut off communication! I have no way of telling where they are now!" Simon says.

"Communication?", Lucy said.

"Telepathic communication magic, no doubt." Juvia says.

_"Jellal, I'm coming for you."_ Draco thinks.

"Hey, can we really trust this guy? I accept he didn't try to kill us and all, but…" Gray says.

"I didn't intend to make excuses." Simon says hearing what Gray said.

"You heard, huh?" Gray said.

"A wizard that could be killed that easily would never stand a chance against Jellal. Plus, I'm certain that Natsu won't die." Simon says.

"Umm… but what about me?" Lucy says.

"None of you are aware of Natsu's true strength. Once the true strength of a dragon settles inside Natsu, evil will fall!" Simon says.

Draco smiles "My father used to tell me how strong dragon slayers are. Don't worry..." Draco says. Everyone looks at Draco. "if Natsu is as strong as you say he is, I'm sure He'll win." Draco says speeding up.

SKIP INSIDE THE TOWER.

There running inside the tower when the intercom went on.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal, ruler of this Tower. Both sides have arranged their playing pieces" Jellal says.

"It's Jellal. He's talking so the whole tower can hear him" Simon said.

"So, shall we begin… "Heaven's Game"? The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a living sacrifice in a ceremony to revive Zeref. And also use Draco's Power." Jellal says.

"Jellal…!" Sho says getting angry.

"In other words, once the door to heaven opens, I win. But, if you are able to prevent that, then you win. However, that by itself wouldn't make for a very fun game. So I have brought three warriors here" Jellal says.

"Three warriors?! Who are they?!" Simon said.

"The only way to reach me is through them. In other words, this is a three-on-nine battle royale. One final note… There is a chance that the council will attack this location from the satellite square… Using Etherion, the ultimate, all-destroying magic" Jellal says.

"Etherion?!" Draco says.

"It's unclear how much time we have left. However, should the Etherion hit, it will mean destruction… "Game over" without any winners", Jellal says.

"What are they thinking…?!" Lucy said.

"Etherion, you say?! The council would do that…? It's not possible!" Erza said.

Then Sho seals Erza in his card.

"Erza!" Gray say.

"Sho! What are you doing?!", Simon says.

"Now, then. Let us play", Jellal says and the intercom ends.

"I won't let anyone touch Sis!", Sho says.

"Hey! Sho!" Erza said from inside the card.

"I'll defeat Jellal myself!", Sho says running the other direction.

"Stop! You can't do it alone!", Simon says running after him.

"Sho! Come Back!" Draco says and runs to.

TIME SKIP

Draco and Gray appear in a room with cages. They see some kind of owl guy eating Natsu.

"What is that thing?" Gray says.

"I have no idea. But it looks so Cool!" Draco said.

Gray Sweatdrops. "The hell is wrong with you kid?" Gray asked

"You guys are here" Simon says.

"What is it doing to Natsu", Gray says.

They see the owl eating Natsu and swallow him.

"He swallowed him whole?!" Happy say.

"I digest the magic energy of my prey!", the owl man says.

"Give Natsu back!", Happy says flying at the owl man.

"Fire Hoot" the owl says firing fire at Happy and hitting him.

"That's…!", Simon said.

"Happy!", Gray said.

happy try's to get up.

"Did he digest the Salamander's magic and absorb its powers?!", Simon says.

"How did you like that?!", Owl says.

"Th-This is the true strength of an assassin guild…?!", Simon says.

"This is the end!", Owl says firing fire at Happy. The attack hits and the cage falls.

Happy opens his eyes and sees Gray

"Man, that fire's hot!", Gray says holding Happy.

"G-Gray…!", Happy says.

"Oh! Two new arrival's?", Owl says.

"Weren't you guys supposed to go after Sho and Erza?!", Gray says.

"This guy got in the way!", Simon said.

"We gotta find 'em fast!", Gray said and jumped down from the cage. "Jellal was talking about sacrificing Erza, you know! I really doubt anyone can beat Erza when she's serious… But she's completely defenseless stuck inside that card!" Gray says.

"I chose the wrong time to reveal the truth to Sho… I never imagined he would go berserk like that…" Simon said.

"Gray… Help Natsu…", Happy says.

Gray stands up. "Man, you always have to give us trouble… You should know better by now, you damn fire freak!" Gray says.

"Hey, mind if I join ya?" Draco asked

"No! I'll handle this." Gray says

"AW! Your no fun!" Draco says and pouted.

"Thump! The digestion is starting! Ten minutes until the Salamander's body is dissolved into nothing! And then his magic will be all mine!" Owl says.

"Not if I take care of you first!" Gray says jumping in front of the Owl Man.

"Impudent boy!", Owl says.

**"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** Grays says firing lances at the Owl.

**"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **Owl says and fires fire at Gray.

"Get out of the way! His magic's on the same level ad the Salamander's!", Simon said.

The fire hits the lances and destroys them then it hits Gray. "Can you use ice inside fire!", Owl says continuing the Roar.

"Gray!" Simon and Happy say together. "It's no use! If your one of the Salamander's friends, them you know just how powerful these flames are! Draco help gray." Simon says.

"No." Draco said.

"What?!" Simon says.

"Just watch, I faith in him." Draco says.

The fire freezes.

"The fire froze!" Simon said.

"You call this Natsu's fire? Don't make me laugh, you lousy imitator!" Gray says.

"Such magic energy! I'm going to capture you too!" Owl says and jumps at Gray and begins to put him in his mouth.

"Gray!" Simon and Happy say together.

The owl's mouth begins to freeze.

"Wha…?! So cold!" Owl says and Gray gets out of his mouth and jumps away.

"We don't have time to waste here! We hafts get to Erza right away!" Gray says and charges at the Owl. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Gray says and his arm right arm pulled back.

"Here goes!" Owl says.

Gray and Owl Man fists connect and Gray gets pushed away.

"Out of the way!", Gray says and his right hand his covered in sharp ice and his left elbow is covered in ice and its sharp. Gray jumps at Owl.

**"ICE BLADE: SEVEN-STRIKE DANCE!"** Gray yells and begins spinning and hitting owl.

Gray lands on the ground and the ice disappears.

Owl goes flying and spits out Natsu. Owl hits a cage and goes through it.

"He did it!" Happy says.

"Yes!" Draco says smiling.

"Natsu!" Happy says while he's at Natsu.

"I-Incredible…" Simon says.

"Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail. To keep from shedding any more tears!" Gray says.

Gray falls to one knee. "Damn…" Gray said.

"Gray!", Happy says.

"We gotta hurry… and find Erza…" Gray says getting up but falls down.

"Gray! Pull yourself together!", Happy says.

"Natsu! Get up!" Happy says pushing Natsu.

"Everything's spinning…!" Natsu says with swirls in his eyes.

"You joined a great guild, Erza…", Simon says.

"Ya.. that guild." Draco says smiling.

TIME SKIP

Draco, Natsu and Simon are outside the tower. Walking up the steps.

"Wha…?!", Natsu says.

"Are you awake, Natsu?", Simon says with Natsu on his back.

"Last I remember, a weird vehicle caught me and…" Natsu stops and looks like he's about to throw up.

"Stop! Don't get sick just the memory!" Simon says.

"Fukuro ate you after that, but then Gray saved you." Simon says.

"Gray did?!", Natsu says.

"His name was Fukuro? I thought it was Owl man?" Draco said.

"But Gray suffered quite a lot of damage himself… Those cats are taking him out of here" Simon says.

"Argh! I can't believe this! I lost to him but Gray won?!" Natsu yells.

"You didn't exactly "lose." He just swallowed you" Simon said.

"He's gonna hold it over me for a whole month now! He's that petty of a person! Dammit!" Natsu says.

"Oh, geez…", Simon says.

"I can't accept this! I need a rematch! I gotta fight that birdbrain again!", Natsu says but then he gets dragged by Simon pulling his scarf.

"This isn't the time for that!" Simon says.

"Say, who are you, anyway?" Natsu says.

"Simon. One of Erza's old friends" Simon says.

"Oh, okay! Nice to mettcha!", Natsu says and looks to see Draco. "Whos the kid?"

"I'm Draco. I was Kidnapped and brought here." Draco says.

"Oh. Nice to mettcha too!" Natsu says.

Simon holds his side.

"Are you hurt?!", Natsu says.

"N-Never mind me… Listen closely, Natsu, Draco… I just got word from Wally. They found Lucy, Juvia and a member of Trinity Raven all knocked out." Simon said.

"Lucy was?!", Natsu says.

"They were confused at first because they weren't aware of the situation, but they're going to take them out of the tower now", Simon said.

"I didn't get to do anything!" Natsu says.

"Yup." Draco said.

"That leaves only Jellal now. Erza is on her way to him as we speak", Simon says.

"Erza is?!", Natsu said.

"She intends to settle everything all by herself. Those two have a quarrel to resolve that spins eight years. It might be their destiny to fight each other. But Jellal is too powerful. Please, help Erza." Simon says

"Forget it." Natsu said.

"Wha…?! Damn you!", Simon said holding Natsu by the scarf.

"You refuse to help Erza, your own friend?!" Simon says.

"He's Erza's enemy; she can handle him on her own. I have no right to butt in." Natsu says.

"No…", Simon says letting go. "Erza can't defeat Jellal!" Simon says.

"Huh?! Don't you dare insult her!" Natsu says getting angry.

"You have it all wrong! I'm not talking about strength and magic here!", Simon said.

"Huh?", Natsu said.

"Erza is still trying to save Jellal. I know she is… Because she isn't able to hate him. Jellal is a cunning man. He won't hesitate to use Erza's feelings to his advantage. That not the half of it, though. As you know, the council is preparing to strike this location with an Etherion blast. If that happens, everyone in the tower will be wiped out. According to Sho, we have about ten minutes left." Simon said.

"What?!" Natsu said.

"Damn.. Not good." Draco says.

"Erza said to get everyone away, then went ahead on her own. You know Erza very well yourself. I don't want to believe it, but she might intend to use the Etherion blast to take Jellal down with her." Simon said.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! Where is Erza?!" Natsu said.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE ETHERION BLAST

Erza is about to be fully swallowed by the tower. Jellal has his back turned.

"Jellal!", Erza yells.

Then Natsu pulls Erza out. "Whoa, there!" Natsu said. "Erza's a Fairy Tail wizard! I won't let you have her!", Natsu says.

Jellal then feels an enormous magic on him. His eyes narrow and he turns to see Draco with an angry face. Draco jumps over Jellal to Natsu's side.

"Natsu, Draco…" Erza says.

"Man… What are you doing? Lucy's gonna have more rent problems if we don't hurry back and start working again." Natsu says.

"I-I'm sorry… I can't move…", Erza said.

"What?!" Natsu said and then gains an evil smile. He begins tickling Erza. "Your always giving me a real thrashing! Now it's payback time!" Natsu says.

"S-Stop…!", Erza says after she stops laughing. "Natsu, Draco… You need to get away from here immediately…", Erza says.

"Nope. If you can't handle this, then I will for you", Natsu says.

"Natsu I'm helping." Draco says.

"No, I want to fight him by myself. I can take him" Natsu says with a serious face.

"Fine, but I'm going to step in when there's an opening. got that?" Draco says.

"Fine", Natsu said.

"No… You don't stand a chance. You don't know anything about him…" Erza says.

"What, I need to know him to beat him?" Natsu says.

"Please… Do as I ask…", Erza says and Natsu helps her up. "Wh-What are you…?"

"Erza. I don't know you at all, either. But… I can still win!" Natsu says and punches Erza in the stonach knocking her out.

Draco helps put Erza down.

"You're even foolhardier than the rumors say. Are you satisfied, harming your own friend who can't even move?" Jellal says.

"Erza… Was crying", Natsu says and his fist catches on fire. "She was acting weak… And her voice was trembling… I don't wanna see Erza like that. Erza should only but strong and fierce. I want her to be her usual self when she wakes up from her bad dream… So I'm going to fight now!" Natsu says.

"Intresting. Show me your power as a dragon wizard!", Jellal says.

Natsu and Jellal begin fighting.

"Amazing. Dad, you were right. Dragon Slayer's are strong. I hope his father is seeing this." Draco thinks watching the fight.

"Is that the best you can do?", Jellal throws his coat off and says to Natsu. "Natsu Dragne, son of Igneel… I had hoped to get a taste of the destructive might of a Dragon Slayer before destroying you with my own two hands, but if this is all it is, then there's nothing further to fear." Jellal says.

"Say what?!" Natsu said running at Jellal.

"**METEOR!**" Jellal says and moves even faster then before.

"Thats the same move he used on me!" Draco said.

"Bastard!", Natsu says trying to hit him. Natsu gets knocked to the ground. "Damn! He's to fast! I can't get my eyes on him!" Natsu says and starts running. "Smell… Sound… Touch… Prediction… Concentration! Concentration!", Natsu opens his eyes. "There!", Natsu throws a fire punch but misses. Jellal appears behind Natsu.

"You will never land another attack on me!", Jellal says and fires a barrage of punches at Natsu. "This is the end. I will show you true destructive magic…", Jellal says and heads up. "May the seven stars bring judgment upon you! Seven Star Sword… **Grand Chariot!**", Jellal yells and seven circles appear in the sky and connect. They fire beams at Natsu.

Natsu falls down and hits the ground. Jellal lands on the ground.

"That spell has as much energy as a meteor strike. I'm impressed his body is still intact. I suppose I went a little overboard. I can't afford to damage the R-System any further. The magic energy is beginning to leak… We must make haste. Isn't that right, Erza? Draco?" Jellal says making his way to Draco and Erza. But stops and sees own bald being thrown. Jellal turns around and sees Natsu. Natsu throws another pebble but can't seem to get up. One of the pebbles hit Jellal.

"I just landed an attack on you… So, wrecking this tower of lacrima would be bad, huh?", Natsu says. "This isn't your lucky day!", Natsu yells and punchs the ground and a big crack appears.

"Stop!", Jellal yells.

"Destroying stuff is what Fairy Tail wizards are best at! I'm all fired up now! More than ever before!", Natsu says with his right hand on fire.

"You damn brat…!", Jellal says angrily.

_"Nice one Natsu."_ Draco thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously:_**

Natsu falls down and hits the ground. Jellal lands on the ground.

"That spell has as much energy as a meteor strike. I'm impressed his body is still intact. I suppose I went a little overboard. I can't afford to damage the R-System any further. The magic energy is beginning to leak… We must make haste. Isn't that right, Erza? Draco?" Jellal says making his way to Draco and Erza. But stops and sees own bald being thrown. Jellal turns around and sees Natsu. Natsu throws another pebble but can't seem to get up. One of the pebbles hit Jellal.

"I just landed an attack on you… So, wrecking this tower of lacrima would be bad, huh?", Natsu says. "This isn't your lucky day!", Natsu yells and punchs the ground and a big crack appears.

"Stop!", Jellal yells.

"Destroying stuff is what Fairy Tail wizards are best at! I'm all fired up now! More than ever before!", Natsu says with his right hand on fire.

"You damn brat…!", Jellal says angrily.

_"Nice one Natsu."_ Draco thinks.

_**Chapter Four:**_

"I'm all fired up now! More than ever before!", Natsu says.

"You damn brat…! I'll put an instant end to you! You will regret defying me on your way to hell!" Jellal says.

"I'm pretty confident in my toughness. Go ahead! Do your worst!" Natsu yells.

_"Jellal doesn't get it, Dragon Slayers can't be taken down by just a few attacks. They will just keep getting back up. Demon Slayers are the same way."_ Draco thinks.

Natsu is blocking an attack and Erza wakes up.

"Natsu!", Erza yells.

The attack stops and Natsu is standing. He starts running at Jellal.

"What's the matter?! That all you got?! Can't fight all out 'cause your afraid of wrecking the tower?! Gonna have to do better than that!" Natsu says.

"Enough of your pretentiousness, boy!", Jellal says and fires a blast sending Natsu back.

**"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"** Natsu yells and aims at the ground.

"He's…attacking the tower!", Erza says.

"I spent… I spent eight long years constructing this, and now you've gone and…!" Jellal says.

"Tough luck. Like I told you before, destroying stuffs our specialty…" Natsu says tiredly.

"You will pay!", Jellal yells and puts his hands in the air.

"Wh-What is this magic?! It's making me sick…!", Natsu says.

Draco looks behind and sees his shadow stretching. _"Not good!"_ Draco thinks.

"Oh no! This magic…!", Erza says and Draco moves.

Draco gets in front of Natsu. **"LIGHTNIING BUBBLE SHIELD!"** Draco farms a Lightning Shield around him and Natsu.

"Prepare to plummet into infinate darkness, wizards!", Jellal says and a dark circle appears above Jellal.

"Jellal!", Erza says and moves in front of Natsu and Draco.

"Are you able to kill me?! You need my body and Draco's Demon Magic to revive Zeref, don't you?!", Erza says and Draco's eyes widen.

"_She knows?_" Draco thinks

"Yes… The general requirement is a body of a wizard comparable to one of the Ten Wizard Saints and magic of a Demon Slayer. But it no longer needs to be you two now. All three of you shall be obliterated!", Jellal says and continues to power his attack.

"Erza, get behind my shield. now!" Draco says.

"Erza! Move!", Natsu says.

"There's nothing for you two to worry about. I'll protect you two!", Erza says.

"Stop!", Draco and Natsu yell.

**"HEAVENLY BODY SPELL… ALTAIRIS!"** Jellal yells and throws the attack.

"Erza!", Draco and Natsu say together.

Then Simon appears in front of Erza and blocks the attack. After the the dust clears, Simon is standing there with his arms extended.

"Y-You… Simon…?" Erza said.

"Erza…" Simon says and falls back and it's the ground.

"Simon!" Erza says and runs to his side.

"You were still crawling around here, you little pest?", Jellal says.

"Why didn't you escape…?! Simon!" Erza says.

_"He knew what would happen to him if he blocked it."_ Draco thinks and the shield goes down.

"I-I'm glad… I always wanted… To be helpful to you… someday…" Simon says and coughs.

"I understand! Just don't talk anymore!" Erza says sadly.

"You were the only person… Who made me smile" Simon says.

"Don't die on me… Simon!" Erza yells and one last tear falls down Simon's eye and his eye closes. Simon's head falls to the right. "Noooooooooooooo", Erza yells and cry's.

"Eheh..ehehahaha what a perfectly foolish thing to do! He tried to play the valiant hero but his death won't change a thing! Simon gave his life to save yours but he should have known I'm not letting neither of you leave this tower ali-", Jellal is cut off getting punched in the face by Draco and Natsu.

"Shut up!" Both Natsu and Draco yells punching Jellal and sending him flying and hits the Tower Ehrgerio.

"Ahhhhh" Jellal says in pain. Jellal gets up and sees Natsu eating the Etherion.

Draco's eyes widen. "Natsu! What are you doing?!" Draco says.

"I can't believe this. He's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion blast" Jellal says and Natsu swallows.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natsu yells and his power increases. Natsu hits the ground and the blast heads for Jellal. Jellal doges it. Them Natsu holds his throat and falls to his knees, he starts rolling on the ground.

"How could you be so stupid! Ethernano is made out of all types of elemental magic, it'll poison you!", Erza says.

"Ahhhhhhhh", Natsu yells holding his throat.

"What an idiot, did he really think he'd be able to power up by consuming elements other then his own. It will certainly make my job easier if he kills himself", Jellal says.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Natsu yells and is consumed by his fire taking the shape of a dragon. "Ahhhh", Natsu yells and scaled start to appear.

"_Dragon force?_" Draco thinks.

Natsu launches at Jellal and knees himself in the face. "You made Erza cry!", Natsu yells jumping on the Ethernano and jumping to Jellal hitting him through the floor.

_"Natsu"_ Draco thinks.

Draco put his fist to the ground. "I done with this..." Draco says. Erza looks to Draco. Blue Lightning covers Draco's body. "Ahhhh!"

"Draco...?" Erza says

"Listen, I don't know you all that well and you don't know me all that well. But me and Natsu promised Simon we would protect you." Draco says, Then Natsu and Jellal come through the floor.

"I won't lose, not to you!" Jellal yells and kicks Natsu away.

"I'm destined to creat a land of freedom! I know because of my darkest hour I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believed him! There's a reason why I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence! It's because I am the chosen one! Once he's been resurrected, we'll work together to crest a land that's truly free!" Jellal yells.

"And your gonna do that by taking away everyone else's rights in the world!", Natsu yells.

"If that's what has to be done in order to change this world into a better place then so be it! I couldn't care less for people like you!", Jellal yells making a magic circle.

"He's casting the Abyss Break?! Your going to destroy the tower and everything inside it?!", Erza yells.

"I'll just spend eight years creating another! No, this one will take five! Zeref! Your time shall come!", Jellal yells but stops.

Draco notices it,_ "It's Time!"_ Draco thinks.

The magic circle dissapears.

Then Jellal sees Natsu coming right toward him.

"You'll never know what it means to be free, not as long as your posses by that spirit! Why're you letting them manipulate you! You can do it Jellal, free yourself", Natsu yells punching Jellal in the face and making him go higher up.

Jellal then heard behind him.

"PAY BACK TIME!"

Jellal turns and sees Draco above him.

"**LIGHTNIING DEMON'S RAGE!**" Draco yells and fires Large amounts of lightning out of his mouth at Jellal. Jellal gets hit and he hits the ground hard going through the floors.

Natsu and Draco both land.

Draco and Natsu turn to Erza and smile.

Natsu falls to his knees. And begins to fall.

Erza begins to run to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza yells and catches Natsu. Natsu's scales disappear.

"You truly are amazing…" Erza says then the place start to shake.

Erza picks up Natsu. She looks at Simon's dead body.

"Simon..." Erza says.

"Sorry, but there's No time!" Draco yells.

They begin running.

A blast appears and Draco pushed Erza out of the way but Draco got hit.

Erza punches the ground.

"Damn! Is this the end?!", Erza says.

Then Erza starts to go in the Etherion.

Then Natsu wakes up. Natsu stands up.

"Erza…" Natsu says.

"Natsu?!" Erza says.

"Wh-What are you doing, Erza? Your body's going into the Lacrima…" Natsu says.

"This is the only way to stop the Etherion", Erza said.

"Stop the Etherion…?" Natsu says looking around.

"Yes. Look around us. The Etherion is out of control and will destroy the tower in an enormous explosion ant minute now! But if I can merge with the Etherion and restrain it…!", Erza says and Natsu's eyes widen.

"Are you insane?! If you do that, you'll…!" Natsu says.

"Argh!" Erza yells with her hand still in the Lacrima.

"Erza!" Natsu yells and starts to run but falls.

"Don't worry about a thing. I will stop it!" Erza says going deeper in the Lacrima.

"Stop! Erza!" Natsu yells and gets closer to Erza.

Draco's eyes open and he gets up fast but slowly. Draco looks and sees Erza in the Lacrima.

"Natsu…" Erza says and touches Natsu's cheek. "I can't even imagine my life without Fairy Tail. If it weren't for you two and the others I wouldn't be here today." Erza says.

"Erza." Natsu say. Erza pulls her hand back.

"If I can save you all, I won't hesitate for even a moment. I will gladly… Give up this body!" Erza says and is consumed by the Etherion.

"Erza! Come out, Erza!" Natsu yells and is banging on the Etherion.

"Erza!" Draco yells and runs up too the Etherion. "You can't do this! You can't leave them like this!" Draco yells and starts to beat on the Etherion.

"Erza!" Natsu scream and they continue to bang on it. Natsu crys.

"Erza!" Draco and Natsu scream then there was an explosion.

OUTSIDE ETHERION BEING FIRED IN THE SKY.

Ezra wakes up.

"Where am I?" Erza says and sees Draco looking the other direction. "Draco?" Erza says and she looks the other way and sees the others coming towards them, "Erza!" they say.

"But, this doesn't make any sense. Does this mean I'm, still alive." Erza looks and sees Natsu carrying her.

"Natsu?" Erza says.

Natsu puts Erza down.

"We feel the same way you do. And we know everyone else does to. Promise us you'll never do something like this again." Natsu says.

"I won't." Erza says.

"Promise!" Natsu yells with tears going down her eyes.

"I promise… thank you… Natsu." Erza says and puts her head with Natsu's.

Draco smiles. "What an amazing guild." Draco thinks.

TIME SKIP

"You think he's gonna be ok." Gray says.

"I can't believe he's been sleeping for the last three days." Lucy says.

"Yeah, but that's what he gets for eating all that Ethernano." Gray says.

Natsu sits up from the bed.

"Say that again and I'll smack ya." Natsu says.

"Your awake." Happy says but Natsu falls back asleep.

"He just woke up to pick a fight with me?!" Gray said.

"Ahahahah!" Lucy laughs.

"I know I already said this. I'm sorry for causing such trouble." Erza says.

"Ah, you don't have to keep apologizing to us." Lucy says.

"Where's your friend, I wanted to thank her." Erza says to gray.

"You talking about Juvia, she left a whole ago. She wanted to go to Fairy Tail and talk to gramps about sighing up for the guild." Gray says.

"I see." Erza says and looks down.

"By the way, Where's Draco?" Lucy asks.

"He said he was-" Gray was cut off whan the door was kicked open by Draco.

Draco sighed happily. he's still wearing his necklace, has a towel around his neck, and is wearing swimming trunks with skulls on them. "Just what the doctor ordered!" Draco says Happily, He looks over to Natsu. "Still out?" Draco ask.

"Aye." Happy says.

TIME SKIP

Draco was laying on the couch with a book on his face, everyone was in the room. "Erza.." Draco says and Erza turned to him.

"Yes? What is it?" Erza asked.

"Did you tell them anything else about me yet?" Draco asked. Erza knew what he was talking about.

"No. I was hoping you would." Erza says and everyone was confuse.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked. Draco put the book on the table and sat up.

"Do you know why Jellal needed me?" Draco asked and they shook their heads.

"Was it because of your magic?" Happy asked. Draco nodded.

"I have a lost magic I use. so rare that dark guilds want it and use it…" Draco says.

"What do you mean? spell it will ya." Gray says.

Draco looks at them all. "I'm a Demon Slayer. My father's name is Raiju The Lightning Demon." Draco says and everyone was shocked, except for Erza.

"You mean you where trained by a demon?!" Lucy was shocked and freaked out.

"Yup." Draco says

"That's so cool!" Natsu says.

Draco explain on how they were different types of demons in the world that were different from Zeref's Demon's and how his father was trying to help and joined the good side and how the demon's banished him into the mountains

Draco finishes his story.

"Wow. I never knew Demon Slayers actually existed." Happy says.

"Happy!" Lucy says.

"What?!" Happy says.

"It's ok." Draco says.

"Does the council know anything about this?" Erza asked.

"No. None of it. That's why Demon Slayers go to dark guilds so there hidden." Draco says

"What about that one demon slayer you talked about? Luna right?" Lucy asked and Draco nodded.

"Yeah. She was my first friend." Draco says and looks down. "I hope she's ok."

"You llliiiike her!" Happy says.

Draco blushes. "Not you too!" Draco says and everyone laughs

TIME SKIP

Draco was about ready to leave, But he stops and sees Erza and the rest of Fairy tail saying goodbye to Erza's old friends. Then he sees her switch to one of her armors.

"However, there are three rules to the member who choses to leave the Fairy Tail guild must abide by." Erza says.

"What do you mean leave, we never officially joined it." Wally says.

"Number 1, never share sensitive information about the guild, with anyone so long as you live. Number 2, never contact any clients you worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain. Number 3, although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your lives to the fullest. That means you must treat everyday as though it was your last in this world" Erza says and starts crying. "Never forget your Fairy Tail friends. Treasure them as long as you live. Let the Fairy Tail Fare Well begin now!" Erza says.

"Yes mam" Natsu, Gray, Lucy say. They begin firing attacks in the sky and it explodes.

"May all you journeys bring you joy" Erza says.

"Here goes!" Gray yells firing his ice in the air.

"Watch this!" Lucy says firing her magic in the air.

"I wish we could stay together forever. But deep down I know I'll only hold you back. I don't want that after all those years stuck in that tower, you deserve to finally be free." Erza says.

"We'd never think you'd hold us back!" Millianna says crying.

"If we were to stay with ya, we'd remind you of painful memory's" Wally says crying and Sho is crying to.

"But I have so much more than painful memory's with you. What we went through made us stronger and brought us closer. I will always hold on to those memory's, both the good and the bad. I wish you the best of luck and happiness in your new lives. This isn't goodbye, I know we'll meet again!" Erza says.

"We'll miss you sister!" Sho yells.

"Hope to see you soon Erzy Werzy" Millianna yells.

"Yeah, we'll meet again someday. I just know that." Wally says.

"I'll be waiting." Erza says.

Draco smiles and starts to walk but before he could do that, he raised his hand up in the air and out some lightning forming a Fairy tail guild mark symbol. Everyone watches in amazement at the lightning and Erza smiled.

_"Thank you, Draco."_ Erza thinks.

Draco goes back walking. a couple minutes later he heard some voices behind him. he turns around to see Natsu, Happy, and Lucy running to him.

"Wait! Hold up!" Natsu says

"Natsu? Lucy? Happy? What is it?" Draco asked.

"We want you to join our guild!" Happy says making Draco's eyes widen.

"Yeah! We talked to Erza about it and she said yes! We just want to know if you want to join." Lucy says.

"So? What do you say?" Natsu asked.

Draco stared at the 3 and looked up into the sky. He sighed. "Is it ok, if I look at the guild first and then give you my answer?" Draco asked and all of them nodded. "Ok. When do we leave?"

TIME SKIP

Everyone is staring at the new guild.

"Wow." Lucy says.

"We'll this is a surprise." Erza said.

"They fixed it?" Natsu and Happy say.

"Amazing!" Draco says

"There it is Fairy Tails new guild hall" Gray says.

Draco walks around with team natsu to look at the new Guild hall. _"It's not a bad place."_ Draco thinks. They are now inside. "It's Huge!" Draco says. he hears some yells and walks over.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yells.

"Why did you let him in here gramps!" Gray yells.

"Calm down, I asked him to come with me." Juvia says.

"I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for what happened to our guild hall" Erza says and Gajeel looks away.

"There is no way, I can't work with somebody I can't trust." Natsu says standing right by Gajeel.

Gajeel turns his head and he's facing Natsu.

"What's the big deal, it's not like I want to be your buddy" Gajeel says.

"Man that's colded!" Narsu says.

"The only reason I'm here, is to get work. I hate this guild and everyone in it but times are tuff and I had no choice but to join" Gajeel says.

"Shut up loser" Natsu says.

_"Wow, they are both losers."_ Draco thinks.

Natsu leaves and Gajeel sits back down. Makarov sees Draco and walks towards him. "Hello there young man. Can I help you with something?" Makarov asks

"Master, this is the boy I was talking to you about." Erza says.

"Oh? So your the Demon Slayer?" Makarov asks

"Y-yes." Draco says

"Nice to meet you than! I am Master Makarov. So, My boy, Are you thinking about joining Fairy Tail?" Makarov asks

"To be honest old man. I haven't really decided to be in a Guild yet.." Draco says

"It's alright. you can take your time, my job is to only lead you down to the right path. if you are planing on staying for a little while, we're having a festival soon and it'll be lots of fun." Makarov says

Draco nodded. "I'll stay until the festival is over. Then I'll head out." Draco says

"To where exactly?" Makarov asks

"North. I'm trying to find if there's any slayers out there, just like me. i really wanna know if there still alive." Draco says.

"I see, that sounds like a dangerous job." Makarov says

"Dangers my middle name! Haha!" Draco says with a smile. The lights turn off and Mira appears on stage. She starts to sing.

"Wow! she sounds beautiful!" Draco says with a smile than walks to Team Natsus table and sits next to Lucy, still watching Mira singing. Makarov smiled as well, then looks to Draco.

"_That boy.._" Makarov thinks.

Draco looks to where Gajeel was sitting but he was gone. _"Huh. where did he go?"_ Draco thinks.

After Mira finishs the lights turn off and when they come back on Gajeel appears wearing a white suit and hate with a guitar.

"He can sing too?" Draco says

Gajeel starts to sing.

"eh. He's not bad. Could use a little bit more work." Draco says.

"You actually like his singing?! It's terrible!" Natsu says and then Natsu gets hit by a Guitar from Gajeel. "Why you!" Natsu says and him and Gajeel start fighting.

Gray stand up saying "Gajeel, Natsu stop already!", but unknown to him he made Erza drop her strawberry cake and Elfman stepped on it.

AFTER A FEW MORE SECOND THE WHOLE GUILD TURNED INTO A BATTLE ROYALE

Draco is sitting at the bar watching the fight.

"_My kind of guild."_ Draco thinks with a smile.

Draco didn't have anywhere to stay, But Natsu offered him a place to stay.

"You sure I can stay with you Natsu?" Draco asked, Natsu just smiled.

"Of course! Think of it as my way of saying 'Thank you' for helping us." Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy says on Natsu's shoulder.

Draco smiled. "Ok. Thanks Natsu. I'm gonna take a walk, I'll be back here in an hour." Draco says and both Natsu and Happy nod.

Draco walked around the streets of Magnolia in deep thought, thinking about what happened at the tower. _"How did he know my name? And how did he know about my magic?"_ Draco thinks and looks up in the sky. _"Someone must of told him about me. But… Who?"_ Draco close his eyes and keeps thinking. But unknown to him there was a tall man with blonde hair and a scar on his right eye in a lightning bolt. when the two walked past each other, Draco had a vision of the Lightning Dragon.

he open his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. he turns around to look at the person, but he was gone. "Was that…. the Lightning Dragon Slayer?" Draco says with a surprise look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously:_**

Draco walked around the streets of Magnolia in deep thought, thinking about what happened at the tower. _"How did he know my name? And how did he know about my magic?"_ Draco think and looks up in the sky._ "Someone must of told him about me. But… Who?"_ Draco close his eyes and keeps thinking. But unknown to him there was a tall man with blonde hair and a scar on his right eye in a lightning bolt. when the two walked past each other, Draco had a vision of the Lightning Dragon.

he open his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. he turns around to look at the person, but he was gone. "Was that…. the Lightning Dragon Slayer?" Draco says with a surprise look on his face.

**_Chapter 5:_**

"I had no idea this town was so into the festival." Draco thought aloud. Draco is wearing a orange muscle shirt, loose Blue jeans and old pair of sandals. He's still wearing his sword and skull necklace.

He, alongside Natsu and Happy, were currently making their way towards the guildhall. However, it was almost impossible to do so quickly because otherwise they'd simply miss out on seeing what the townspeople were doing. Elaborate decorations were being put up, people were smiling, and overall the energy of the city was vibrant.

"Yeah, it's like this every year. Just wait 'til the Fantasia Parade, that's when it gets real crazy." Natsu stated cheerfully.

"Aye!" Happy commented.

"I don't doubt it. I really can't wait for it!" Draco replied with a smile.

Draco stops and sees a Father and son getting some ice cream together. Draco think's of him and Raiju for a moment. Natsu and Happy saw this, Natsu put a hand on Draco's head. Draco looked up to see Natsu smile at him.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll see him again one day. You just have to keep looking and not give up." Natsu says.

Draco smile and nodded.

"you're right! I have to keep my head up high!" Draco says. Natsu smile widened.

"Damn right! With you and me, we'll find both of are parents together!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey what about me?" Happy asked.

"Don't worry Happy. With you by our side, There is no way we can lose." Draco says and Happy lands on his head.

"You are so nice Draco. Even though you act like Natsu sometimes, I still think you're awesome." Happy says.

"Oi! The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Natsu yells at his best friend.

"It means, who ever gives me the biggest fish. I'm on their site." Happy says.

Draco chuckled lightly as happy and Natsu argue. Draco did give Happy a big fish today.

"Hey, guys. Lets hurry up and get to the guild." Draco says and the three head to the guild.

the contest was about ready start anytime now.

"Hey, Draco! Over here!" Draco hears someone call for him and looks to see who it is. it was none other than the Raven haired Ice maker, sitting next to a tall white haired muscular man.

Draco, Happy and Natsu walk over to the table and took a seat.

"Hey, Gray. How's it going?" Draco says.

"Good. You joined yet?" Gray asked. Draco shook his head no.

"Not yet. But after the festival I'll talk to Makarov. Then we'll see." Draco said. Gray nodded in understanding. Draco look pasted him and at the Man. "Who's he?"

Gray looked over.

"His name is Elfman. He is the Younger brother of Mirajane. The one you saw sing." Gray says.

"Wow! Really!?" Draco asked and Elfman nods and smiled. "Your sister is amazing at singing! It must be awesome to have a sister like that!" Draco says with a smile.

"You got that right! She's a real man!" Elfman says. Draco tilts his head to the side and looks at Gray.

"He says that alot. you'll get used to it." Gray said and sweat drops.

"Ya…" Draco says.

Draco looked around in the Guild. Seeing everyone having a good time.

"Hey, I gotta question for you guys. Do you know anyone who uses lightning magic in this Guild?" Draco says and the guys around the table growled and muttered something under their breath.

"Yea, we do. His name is Laxus and his a S-class wizard. He's also Makarovs grandson. He is a total Dick, so don't pick a fight with him like ash-for-brains over here." Gray said and points to Natsu who didn't listen to the conversation.

"I see." Draco says and looks up at the stage._ "Could he be the Lightning Dragon Slayer?"_ Draco thinks.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Our fairy beauty pageant the Miss Fairy Tail Contest is about to begin! I, the sand wizard Max, will be your host today!" Max says. "Entry #1 An exotic beauty with an otherworldly stomach! Cana Alberona!", Max says and alot of people cheer. "Now she'll use her magic to appeal to the audience!" Max says.

The cards from Cana's hand starts to fly and wrap around her body.

"Oh! The cards are concealing her body…! And she's changed into a swimsuit!" Max says.

"The drinking money is as good as mine!" Cana says.

"Entry #2! Although she's a newcomer, she has S-Class abilities! The breathtaking beauty of precipitation… Juvia Lockser!" Max says.

Juvia's body turns into water and she appears wearing a swimsuit.

"Oh! She created the perfect scene for a swimsuit!" Max says.

"Are you watching, my dear Gray?!" Juvia says.

Entry #3! The guilds prized poster girl, whose beauty has enraptured the entire continent! Mirajane!" Max says.

"Been waiting for this! She's a top contender! It's her, in the flesh!" some people say.

"Now for her appeal time!" Max says.

"Transformation magic is my specialty, so I'm going to transform!" Mira says and covers her face. "Happy face! Aye!", Mira says with her face looking like Happy's. then she changes to gajeel's face."Gajeel's face!" Mira says.

Happy and Draco laugh.

"You two are the only ones who is enjoying this…" Gray says to Happy and Draco.

"Big Sis…" Elfman says.

"Entry #4! This Tutania needs no explanation!", Max says Erza flips on stage. "Erza Scarlet!" Max says.

"All right! You're so cool, Erza! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail." some people say and there alot of cheering.

"Allow me to demonstrate a very special requip…" Erza says and requips.

"This contest is over." Erza says.

"Entry #5! A petite fairy with cuteness and intelligence… Levy McGarden!" Max says.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy yell.

"Solid Script!" Levy yells and words appear each one looking different.

"Levy" Jet and Droy yell with hearts around them.

"Entry #6! The sexy sniper, Bisca Mulan!" Max yells.

Bisca throws four coins in the air. "Requip" Bisca says and a sniper rifle appears in her hand. "The Gunner!" Bisca yells and shots threw all four perfectly. "Yee-haw!" Bisca says and catches the coins.

"S-So cute…!" Alzack says with hearts in his eyes.

"Entry #7! Our super rookie! Her celestial spirits guide the dazzling light she gives off! Lucy He-" Max says but is cut off by Lucy.

"Ack! Don't say my last name!" Lucy yells.

"Whoa… She's cute!" Some people say.

"Huh, I wonder what Lucy will do.." Draco thought out loud.

"Okay! Now for your appeal time!" Max says.

"Umm, my celestial spirits and I will now perform a cheer!" Lucy says holding two Pom pom's.

"Entry #8!" Someone says.

"H-Hold on! I still haven't done my thing yet!" Lucy says.

"I am the definition of a 'fairy.' I the definition of 'beauty.' Yes… I am the definition of everything. This victory…goes to me, Evergreen! Okay! This ridiculous contest is now over!" Evergreen says.

"Wha…?!" Lucy says.

"Evergreen!" Gray says.

"She's back?!" Elfman says.

"Huh? Wait. Who is she?" Draco asked and Happy answered.

"She is one of the members of the Thunder Legion. And one of Laxus bodyguards." Draco looks at Happy. "But if she is here, then that means he's here too." Happy says having a worried look.

"Thunder Legion, huh?" Draco says and looks back at the stage. _"I don't like this."_ Draco thinks.

"Hold on! Could you please stay out of this?! My very livelihood is at stake here!" Lucy says.

"Lucy! Don't look at her eyes!" Gray yells.

"Who's this brat?" Evergreen says taking off her glasses.

Then Lucy turns to stone.

Dracos eyes widen. "Lucy!" Draco yells.

"Wh-What?! Stone?! Is that her appeal" Some people say.

"This is bad! Everyone, run for your lives!" Max says into the microphone.

The people begin running.

"What do you think your doing, Evergreen?! Are you trying to spoil the festival?!" Makarov says.

"All festivals need some sort of entertainment" Evergreen says and the curtains lift showing the other girls are turned to stone.

Draco gets angry.

"Erza too?!" Draco yells.

"Big Sis!" Elfman yells.

"You fool! Turn them back this instint!" Makarov says then a light appears above them and lightening appears and hits the stage.

"Hey there, you Fairy Tail losers. This festival is just getting started!" Laxus says.

"Laxus!" Makarov says.

Draco looks up at Laxus. _"So that's him… But I can't tell if he is the Lightning Dragon Slayer…"_ Draco thinks.

"Freed! Bixlow too!" Gray says.

"The Thunder Legion?!" Macao says.

"They're Laxus bodyguards!" Wakaba says.

"Lets play, old man!" Laxus says.

"Cease this nonsense! Turn them back at once!" Makarov says.

"Just how many of them will survive until the Fantasia Parade?" Laxus says and lightening appears above Lucy.

"Stop!" Makarov says.

Draco quickly moved in to action. He appears on the stage under the lightning and eats it. Everyone watch in shock at what they just saw. Even the Three members of the Thunder Legion was surprise. But Laxus wasn't. Natsu and Gary smirked. Draco had his back facing Laxus.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Someone says.

"Did he just eat Lightning?" Someone says.

"Is he a Dragon Slayer to?" Someone says.

"Draco. Thank you for that but please, let us handle this." Makarov says.

"I know, old man. I know I'm not part of the guild. But I can't sit by and watch my new friends get hurt." Draco says, he turns to Laxus and glares at him.

"And just who the hell are you?" Laxus says and glares back.

"Draco Killswitch." Draco says.

Both of them stared at each other for couple seconds more than Laxus smirked.

"So, the old man found himself a Demon Slayer huh?" Laxus says and everyone gasp.

"A DEMON SLAYER!?" someone says.

"But I thought they didn't exist and only always go in dark guilds." someone says.

"So if he eats lightning, than he is a lightning demon slayer?" someone says.

"I know... I'm not apart of the guild. But I will say this once…" Draco is covered in lightning. "Turn them back, now!" Draco yells and runs at Laxus.

"Draco!" Makarov yells.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you brat." Evergreen says and smiled. "Unless you want to be the one to keep them like this." Evergreen says and Draco stops.

He looked at Lucy and then to the other girls and at Erza. If it wasn't for those too, Natsu, Gary, and Happy. He wouldn't be here and still at the tower.

Draco powered down. Laxus smirked.

"A wise decision. Now, TAKE A SEAT!" Laxus says and with out warning. Laxus kicked Draco off the stage, Draco did a back-fip and landed on his feet. Draco glared at him.

"I'm taking these girls hostage." Laxys says putting an arm around Lucy. "Break the rules and they'll shatter one by one. Like she said, this is entertainment." Laxus says.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Laxus!" Makarov says.

"I'm completely serious." Laxus says and Freed jumps right next to Laxus.

"Lets find out who the strongest member of Fairy Tail really is", Freed says and Bixlow jumps down right by Laxus.

"Lets have some fun!" Bixlow says.

"Fun! Fun!" Bixlows puppets say.

"The rules are simple. Whoever's still standing at the end wins. A battie of Fairy Tail!" Laxus says.

"Sounds good to me. Nice and simple. I'm all fires up!" Natsu says.

"I like that 'rarin to go' side of you." Laxus says.

"Natsu!" Makarov says.

"This is a festival, Gramps. I'm in!" Natsu says.

"H-Have you forgotten that Laxus already beat hit before?!" Someone says.

"I was a kid then!" Natsu says.

"It was just last year!" the guy says.

"I was a kid last year!" Natsu says heading for Laxus.

"But what I don't like is how trite you are. Just take it easy" Laxus says and Natsu gets electrocuted.

"Natsu!", Gray yells.

"See!?" the guy says.

"He's a real man." Elfman says.

Natsu hits the ground.

"Aww, he had finally just recovered, too…", Happy says.

"If you want to turn these girls back to normal, you will have to defeat us first." Evergreen says.

"There's four of us, and close to a hundred of you!" Bixlow says.

"Of you! Of You!", the puppets say.

"You have three hours. Take any longer and these girls will turn into sand" Evergreen says.

"What?!", Macoa says.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield. Once you find us, the battle begins and just for an added bonus, The demon slayer will be apart of the battle." Laxus says.

Dracos eyes narrowed.

"Laxus…!" Makarov says and starts to grow. "I've had enough of this!" Makarov yells.

"I told you before, just simmer down. It's entertainment for the festival. Lets enjoy it! Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!" Laxus says disappearing in a bright light with the other three.

"H-He disappeared!" someone said.

"He wants to play tag throughout Magnolia?!" another said.

"Damn! We have to save my sister and the others!" Elfman says.

Almost all of the members begin running out of the door.

"That fool…! I'll… I'll stop him myself!" Makarov yells and runs for the outside but hits an invisible wall.

"Gramps!", Gray yells stoping outside.

"An invisible wall!", Makarov says.

"What? There's no wall!" Gray says and grabs Makarov and tries to pull him out. "What's going on?! What is that?" Gray says and drops Makarov. "There's writing in the air…" Gray says.

"One of Fried's enchantments?!", a Makarov says.

"Enchantment?!" Gray said.

"A type of barrier. Anyone who steps inside it is bound by its rules, and the only way out is to obey those rules. It's establishment magic", Makarov says.

"What does it say?" Gray said.

"Exit is forbidden to stone statues and those over the age of 80." Makarov says.

"Sounds like whoever writes the rules automatically win." Gray says.

"It takes time to write an enchantment. As such, it isn't suited fit quick-paced combat but commands tremendous power as a trap." Makarov said.

"You can't break it, Gramps?!" Gray said.

"Enchantment rules are absolute!" Makarov said.

"Man. Talk about being meticulous. Guess there's no choice, we'll have to take care of him ourselves." Gray says.

"Gray…" Makarov said.

"I won't show mercy, even if he is your grandson. Laxus is going down!" Gray says and runs.

Natsu wakes and screams.

"Your awake!" Happy said.

"Huh?! Where's Laxus?! Wait… everyone's gone!" Natsu yelled.

Draco stood there looking down at the ground. _"Why is he doing this? too his own friends… too his grandpa…"_ Draco thinks, he broke out of his thoughts and walked up to Makarov.

"Gramps! Where did everyone go?!" Natsu said running to Makarov.

"Natsu! The festival has begun! Laxus is in Magnolia! go defeat him!" Makarov yelled pointing to the exit.

"All right!" Natsu yells and runs for the exit.

"I'm comin for you Lax-" Natsu is cut of hitting the invisible wall and red enchantments appear in from of Natsu.

"How come…?" Natsu says trying to push.

"How can this be?! Natsu! Are you over 80 years old?! Are you a stone statue?!" Makarov says.

"Do I look 80!" Natsu yells at Makarov.

Makarov looked over to Draco.

"Draco." Makarov says.

"Yea?" Draco asked.

"I am deeply sorry for what is going on, this is not what I wanted." Makarov says.

"it's alright." Makarov looked at him with a serious expressin. "I never backed down from a fight. And I never will." Draco starts walk but stops. "I made up my mind…" Draco says and they looked at him. He looked back and smiled. "after the festival, I'll join Fairy Tail…" Makarovs eyes widen in surprise. Natsu and Happy smiled. "I'll go after that women and make her free the other girls!" Draco says, lightning covered his body, and He flys to the exit.

**SAMACK**

Draco hits the invisible wall.

"WHAT?!" Makarov, Natsu, and Happy yells.

"I don't understand.." Draco says and looks up. He had a tick mark on his head. "That son of a…" Draco says.

The other three looked up at the enchantment. "Little babys with white hair and different color eyes, will not pass until 1 hour." Mavarov says and Natsu and Happy sweat drop.

"Really…?" Natsu says

"Aye…" Happy says.

Draco punch the invisible wall and had a dark aura formed around Draco. "I. Will. Destroy. Them. all." Draco says darky.

More words appear above them.

"huh? 'Status update'… Hmm? Jet versus Droy versus Alzack? Wh-What in heavens?!" Makarov says.

"Why are the fighting?!" Natsu says.

"I can't believe this!" Draco yells.

Then it changed

"Alzack wins. Jet and Droy KO'd…" Makarov says.

"What?!" Draco says.

"The hell with this, Laxus!", Natsu yells.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously:_**

More words appear above them.

"huh? 'Status update'… Hmm? Jet versus Droy versus Alzack? Wh-What in heavens?!" Makarov says.

"Why are the fighting?!" Natsu says.

"I can't believe this!" Draco yells.

Then it changed

"Alzack wins. Jet and Droy KO'd…" Makarov says.

"What?!" Draco says.

"The hell with this, Laxus!", Natsu yells.

**_Chapter 6:_**

"Max versus Warren: Warrwn wins. Bijeeter versus Nab: Nab wins. Laki defeats four others. Battle between Macao and Wakaba begins…" Happy says.

"Stop! Stop it, you brats!" Makarov says.

"There are enchantment traps all over town, and everyone who gets caught in them is being forced to fight… This must be the 'Battle of Fairy Tail' Laxus talked about!" Happy said looking at the enchantments.

"_Why? Why is he doing this?!_" Draco thought.

"What for?! This makes no sense!" Natsu says.

"Natsu…" Happy said looking at Natsu.

"I wanna join in the fight!" Natsu says trying to get through the barrier.

"That's what you want?!" Makarov and Happy says.

"Oi! I want to fight too!" Draco says also trying to get through the barrier.

"Not you too!" Makarov and Happy says.

"Man, what's with this invisible wall?!", Natsu says still trying to push through the red enchantments.

"Imbeciles! Why would you two want to fight?!" Makarov yells hitting Natsu and Draco on the head.

"This is a tournament to see who's strongest, right?!" Natsu says turning to Makarov.

"Tournament or no tournament. I want to kick those Thunder Legion guys assis!" Draco says, still rememdering what they did.

"How is this a tournament?! It's just a bunch of friends fighting each other because Laxus egged them on! Erza and the others will turn to sand if we don't defeat the Thunder Legion before time is up! Everyone is in a frenzy trying to prevent that from happening! They don't have a clear grasp of the situation! At this rate, those who've been petrified will turn to sand forever…" Makarov says.

"Laxus would never go that far. He's annoying as hell, but he's one of us. He's obviously bluffing." Natsu says.

"Natsu…" Makarov says.

"This is just a simple fighting festival! But why can't I get outta here?!", Natsu says trying again to push through the red enchantments.

"I can pass through just fine!" Happy says flying in and out.

"This barrier won't let anyone over eighty pass! Does that mean me and Naruto are over eighty?!" Natsu says.

"I don't think so…" Happy says.

_"You consider Laxus a comrade? You're that confident he wouldn't go that far?"_ Makarov thought

"This sucks! Why do I have to wait!?" Draco hits the wall. "Why! Why! Why-" Draco was cut off. He fell through the wall and face planted. The others look in shock.

"What?! How did you get through?!" Natsu yells still trying to get through.

_"Wait.. does that mean…"_ Makarov thought

The enchantment changes.

"Time remaining… two hours, eighteen minutes. Participants remaining… 42." Happy said.

"42?! That means less than half our members are left standing!" Makarov says.

The enchantment changes again.

"Now entering… Demon Slayer!" Happy says flying around happily. "We can still win this!" Happy said.

"Aw! No fair! I want in too!" Natsu yells angrily throwning a fit like a child.

Draco gets up rubbing the back of his head.

"Draco." Makarov says catching Draco's attention. "You know what you need too do. Find Evergreen, defeat her and turn the girls back to normal." Makarov said. Draco nod.

"You got it. I'll try not to get in any fights with the other Guild mates, but it ain't gonna be easy." Draco says facing the other direction. Makarov nodded in understanding. Draco gives them a thumbs up and looks back with a smile. "Wish me luck!" Draco says and runs off.

_"Good luck… You'll need it…."_ Makarov thought

AT DRACO

Draco ran through the streets of Magnolia looking in every direction to find Evergreen. He saw the bodies of the Guild mates and frowned. They did all of this to save Erza and the others. His hands turn into fists with anger in his eyes.

"Damn him…." Draco said to himself thinking what Laxus said. _"Why is he doing this!?"_ Draco thinks and kept running.

BACK AT THE GUILD

"They took out Reedus!" Happy says.

"Man! That's Freed for you! He's good!" Natsu says.

"This is no time to be so laid-back! Now we can't get Porlyusica to help us!" Happy said.

"We don't need her help! That whole sand thing is obviously just a bluff!" Natsu says.

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?" Laxus says in a projection.

"Laxus!" Natsu says.

"It's a projection!" Happy said.

"What are you still doing here anyway, Natsu?" Laxus says.

"I'm stuck here!" Natsu says.

"Laxus…" Makarov says.

"Can't stand watching your friends. No, you called them brats. Fight each other, can you? With Natsu and Erza out of the game, there's no one left who can beat the Thunder Legion. Will you surrender?" Laxus says.

"Gary and Draco are still in the game! They are about as strong as Natsu! They would never lose to the dumb ol' Thunder Legion!" Happy yells at Laxus while flying.

"What?! Those two as strong as me?!" Natsu yells at happy.

"Well, it's true!" Happy said looking at Natsu.

"The Demon Slayer and Gray? You're placing your hopes in them?!" laxus says.

"Do not underestimate Gray or Draco, Laxus!" Makarov said.

The enchantments change.

"Gray is KO'd. 28 contenders and 1 Demon Slayer remain." Laxus says and laughs. "Told you so!" Laxus says.

"Your lying! He used some sort of dirty trick! I just know it!", Happy says.

"Who else can possibly defeat the Thunder Legion now?", Laxus said.

"Draco can! and Gajeel!" Happy said.

"So sorry. Metal head doesn't seem to be taking part in our game. He doesn't give a damn about the guild anyway. For that Demon Slayer, he is an outsider. Demon Slayers are never to be trusted because of the fact they will always betray one another." Laxus said.

_"No, He's different. From what Erza said about him, I trust him."_ Makarov thought.

BACK TO DRACO

Draco runs in a alleyway and sees Gray knocked out.

"Gray!" Draco says running over to Gray. He kneeled down to see if he was ok. He was knocked cold but he was ok. "Man… I wish I was here to help you." Draco said to himself and ran in the street.

Unknown to him, he was being watched by Evergreen. She had a smile on her face. "Let's see how strong you really are.." Ever said and flew over him. Draco saw a shadow over him and looked up. Evergreen waves her arms. **"FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRECHAUN!"** Ever yells and needles fly's at Draco.

Draco goes into 'Lightning body' and Dodges the needles but some of the needles pierced through his shirt. Draco flys up and lays on a rooftop with slightly torn shirt. He glared daggers at Evergreen. She just smiled.

"Impressive. you were able to Dodge my attack, even when I increase the speed." Evergreen says.

"I'll give you one chance. Turn the girls back or else." Draco says and his body is covered in Lightning.

"I will. If you beat me first." Evergreen says and lays on the same roof top as Draco. Both getting ready to fight.

AT THE GUILD

Natsu hits a support beam trying to get to Laxus but he forgot it was only a projection.

"He'll call himself the strongest and take the title of master but he won't fight us?!" Natsu says angrily.

"I don't care about my title as master." Makarov says.

"You don't?!" Natsu yelled.

"But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus. He doesn't have what it takes to fill these shoes. He lacks principle and heart!" Makarov says.

"But Lucy and the others will turn to sand if we don't do something… Someone needs to beat Laxus and his group… I know Draco is strong and all but there's no way he can take them all on…" Happy says and they here noise comeing from the counter they all look and see Gajeel eating iron.

"Gajeel! You were there the whole time?!" Natsu said.

"Don't eat our dishes!" Happy yelled.

"Will you go for us and help Draco?!" Makarov said.

Gajeel jumps over the counter.

"I do got a score to settle with that bastard and I'll help the kid too. Just leave it to me." Gajeel says walking to the exit.

But is also stopped by the same red enchantments.

Natsu, Happy and Makarov yell.

"Your eighty too?!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course I'm not!" Gajeel yelled back.

The enchantment changes.

"Only two left and Draco?!" Makarov said.

"Why can't you leave either?! Quit copying me!", Natsu yells.

"Don't look at me!" Gajeel yelled back.

"I'm getting hungry, you jerk!" Natsu yelled for some reason.

"Again, don't look at me!" Gajeel yelled.

The enchantment changes again.

"Evergreen vs. Demon Slayer begins." Makarov says. Gajeel and Natsu looked up.

"He found her! GO DRACO!" Happy says.

"Yes. but I can't help but wonder, what happens if he loses…." Makarov says. Gajeel and Natsu looked at Makarov. "Who will help us then?" Makarov said feeling a little bit worried. He doesn't doubt Draco at all but Evergreen will pull anything to win.

"No other choice! Guess I'll revive Erza!" Natsu says.

"What?!" Markarov and Happy says.

BACK TO DRACO

Draco and Evergreen stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"I don't think I've ever seen eyes like that before. Tell me, how did you get them?" Evergreen asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Draco yells running up to her.

"Oh! Mind if I take a closer look?" Evergreen moved her glasses up and her eyes glow. Draco eyes widen and immediately closed his eyes. Evergreen smiled, she flew up and kicked Draco in the back sending him crashing in a wall. He pushed himself away from the wall and turned around. His eyes still closed. "Unfortunately, Elfman did the same thing and lost to me. Do you really think you can win?" Evergreen said smiling.

Draco smirked. "I don't think. I know." Draco says going full speed at Evergreen. which to surprise her.

Draco threw punches and kicks at Evergreen but she dodge and block the attacks. Evergreen flew from rooftops to rooftops. Draco followed her in his 'Lightning body' with his eyes still closed.

"How are you able to follow me with your eyes closed?!" Evergreen says avoiding another punch from Draco.

"Dragon Slayers aren't the only one's with hyper senses!" Draco says getting closer to Evergreen.

"Oh? Let's see how you deal with this!" Evergreen says and Draco smelled something funny in the air. dust particles surrounded him. **"FAIRY BOMB: GREMLIN!"** Evergreen yells. Draco made a noise of surprise and tried to move but he was caught by the explosion. Evergreen laughs. "Demon Slayer or not. No one can beat the lovely Evergreen!" Evergreen says. The smoke cleared and Evergreen's eyes widen. Draco was still standing but his orange muscle shirt was gone and his jeans were slightly torn. His necklace and sword were not even scratched. Draco also has scratches all over his upper body and was breathing heavily. "I-impossible! Elfman was in his 'Full-Body Take Over' and even he wasn't able to stand up to it!" Evergreen says feeling a bit worried. Draco smirked.

"Then… I got…. Lucky…." Draco says breathing heavily. His eyes still closed. within an instant, Draco appeared in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock of how fast he was. Draco extended his left hand out and push her with full force on a wall. He then extended his right hand and Lightning shot towards her but instead of shocking her the Lightning wrapped around her and pining her on the wall. Draco finally opened his eyes. "Now, turned the girl's back to normal." Draco say walking towards her.

Evergreen smirked. "You're being a bit naive, don't you think? My Stone Eyes have another ability… Remote control." Evergreen says and Draco stops. "Release me no! Or else I'll shatter the petrified girls into pieces right now! And it will be your fault!" Evergreen says and Draco made a noise of surprise.

"You wouldn't.." Draco says narrowing his eyes. Evergreen just continue to smirked.

"Try me, kid." Evergreen says. Draco was about to release her.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Draco." Draco and Evergreens eyes widen to the familiar voice. Draco turned around to see Erza.

"Erza?! But how?! You were in stone when I saw you!" Draco says finding it hard to believe that the spell it wore off.

"I was. But I have an artificial eye that broke the spell I was under." Erza says pointing to her right eye. Draco smiled. Erza re-equipped in her 'heavens wheel armor' and pointed multiple swords at Evergreen. Draco got out of the way, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. But more importantly she was downright scary. "So Evergreen. If you value winning over your own life, then you have my esteem. I shall use your life to purify the souls of the girls you turn to dust." Erza says. Evergreen starting sweating bullets and laugh nervously, then a full out scream of horror. Draco thought she was actually going to kill her. Then suddenly.

**BAM**

Erza punch Evergreen in the face.

"This is how you bluff." Erza says.

"What?! She was bluffing?!" Draco yells with his jaw dropped.

"Ok…. I-I give up…" Evergreen says. Draco sweat dropped.

_"Like that… It's over like that?_" Draco thought.

Erza looked over at Draco. "I'll handle things here, you go back to the Guild and get yourself fix up." Erza said and Draco nodded. not wanting to protest with her because he wants to live tomorrow. He goes in lightning body and fly's back to the Guild. Erza looked back at Evergreen with killer instinct. "Let's have a little talk about what you did to Draco, shall we?"

BACK AT THE GUILD

Lucy and the others turn back.

"What just happend to Juvia?" Juvia says

"We're…" Levi says

Makarov and the others run up to the stage

"Oh!" Makarov said

"Your back to normal!" Natsu said.

"Lucy!" Happy said and flew to Lucy giving her a hug.

"Huh? What?" Lucy said.

The enchantments change

"Demon Slayer and Erza versus Evergreen: Demon Slayer and Erza wins. Well done! The hostages have been freed! What will you do now, Laxus?!" Makarov said.

Draco flew in the Guild hall and landed. He looks up at the stage and smiled. "Good. You girls are alright." Draco says. Makarov walked up to Draco and smiled.

"Well done! I'm grateful for what you did, Draco." Makarov said. Draco waived his hand.

"it was nothing." Draco says. Draco flinched a little from the pain.

"Are you alright?" Makarov asked

"Yeah… I'll be fine with a couple of bandages… Can you tell me what the hell is-" Draco was cut off when he was hugged by Happy.

"Draco! you're alright!" Happy says.

"Yeah I am. But I'm a little hurt." Draco says patting him back. Draco look back at Makarov. "Why is he doing this?" Draco asked.

"Right, I'll explain." Makarov says looking back at the stage.

SOMEWHERES WITH LAXUS

"Damn it…!" Laxus punches a stone puller. "How could you be beaten by the likes of that Demon Slayer and Erza?! Huh?! When did you get so weak, Ever?!" Laxus says and Fried came in.

"That Demon Slayer is powerful. Bixlow and I should have face him instead." Fried says.

"Why are you here?" Laxus says not bothering to turn around.

"Because the game is as good as over. With the hostages freed, the master has no reason to act now." Fried said. Laxus turned around and Lightning flew past Fried, almost hitting him. "Laxus!" Fried said with a shocked expression.

"It ain't over. If you can't stick by my side, then get lost. I don't need you in my Fairy Tail." Laxus says.

BACK AT THE GUILD

"Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy said.

"Laxus did all that?!" Cana said.

"So he did all this just to become master? Man, I was starting to like the guy, But this is low." Draco says sitting on a table Indian style getting bandaged up by Mira.

"Yes but its all over now. With you girls back to normal, there's no need to play Laxus stupid game anymore." Makarov said.

"But what about everyone who was hurt because of Fried's Traps?" Mira says finally finshed bandaged up Draco's wounds.

"Yeah! Laxus will never learn unless we teach him a lesson!" Bisca said.

"I realize that! I will personally give him punishment of the highest grade later! Curse you, Laxus! This tine you will not get off easy!" Makarov said. Natsu puts his hand up.

"Hold on. I can't help agree with Laxus idea of finding out edo the strongest person in Fairy Tail is." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy and the other girls say.

"So don't be too hard on him, Gramps!", Natsu said. "So… let the second Battle of Fairy Tail begin! Bring it on, all of you!" Natsu says.

"Wha…?!" Bisca, Lucy and Levi said.

"Stop!" Makarov yelled.

"I'm half tempted to shock the stupidness out of you, Natsu!" Draco yells.

"We didn't get to do anything, you know?! C'mon! Lets battle!" Natsu says to Lucy.

"Stop it. It doesn't sound like a joke, coming from you." Lucy says folding her arms under her chest.

"If you really insist, then I'm not against taking you on." Cana said.

"Cana. Don't encourage him." Bisca said.

"Natsu. I don't think fighting a girl would count as a battle." Happy said.

"Guy, girl… Makes no difference to me." Natsu says.

"Ugh! That look really ticks me off!" Happy said.

"C'mon! Lets do this, Lucy!" Natsu yelled chasing Lucy.

"S-Stop!" Lucy yelled.

Draco sweat dropped.

"So you're a Demon Slayer, huh?" Draco looked over to see Cana. Draco nodded.

"Yep! Name is Draco Killswitch!" Draco said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya. My name is Cana. And thanks for helping us out!" Cana smiled.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for you, we would of been stuck like that for who knows how long. I'm Levi." Levi says coming over to the table. Followed by Bisca.

"My name is Bisca. Thanks for the help." Bisca says.

"And my name is Mirajane. But you can call me Mira." Mira said with a sweet smile.

"I'm happy I can help all you." Draco says smiling. all of a sudden Cana grabbed Draco's cheeks.

"You're kinda cute. You'll grow up to be a handsome young wizard someday." Cana says pulling Draco's cheeks.

"Ow! Stop that!" Draco said trying to break free from the iron grip. The girls laughed.

Then the red enchantments start acting up covering the exit.

"Huh? What is this?" Lucy said.

"What the…?" Natsu said.

"What's happening?" Draco said.

All the red enchantments creat a skeleton head.

"Can you hear me, old man? And all of you other guild people…" Laxus says.

"Laxus!" Natsu said.

"One of the rules has gone out the window, so I'm adding a new one now. I've activated the Thunder Palace in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway." Laxus said through the giant head. Draco's and Makarov's eyes widen in horror.

"The Thunder Palace?!" Makarov said.

"Are you insane?! Do you know how much damage that will cause?!" Draco yells in anger.

"You have one hour and ten minutes. Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give yo instead, Master?" Laxus says and the skull comes apart.

"What are you thinking, Laxus?! Are your trying to drag innocent bystanders into this too?!" Makarov yells the. Grabs his chest where his heart is.

"Master!" Cana yells.

"Gramps!" Natsu yells.

"Old man!" Draco yells.

"What's wrong?!" Lucy said.

Makarov falls to the ground.

"Oh no! His usual medicine!" Mira says and runs.

"Talk about bad timing…!" Bisca says.

"Master! Please hang in there!" Levi says.

"What's this 'Thunder Palace'?! Gramps!" Natsu says.

"I know what it is." Draco says and everyone turns to Draco.

"Everyone! Look outside!", Mira says coming back.

They head outside.

"What are those?!" Natsu says.

"Lightning lacrimas…?" Levi says.

"What are they doing up there?" Cana said.

"They're floating all over the city!" Lucy said.

"An incredible amount of powerful lighting magic is stored inside each of those lacrimas. Could these be what he means?" Cana said.

"Is that what 'Thunder Palace' refers to?" Juvia said.

"Yes…." Everyone looks at Draco. Who's leaning on the wooden rail, almost breaking it of just how much he was angrily. "Raiju never taught me that spell because of how much damage it causes. If they go off….." Draco stopped and looked down. "Lightning bolts will come down and destroy everything and everyone." Draco finally explained and everyone gasp.

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip!" Bisca yells. Bisca aims at one of the Lightning lacrimas. "Target locked on! Stinger Shot!" Bisca yells firing her gun and destroying it.

"All right!" Lucy said.

"Way to go, Bisca!" Cana said.

"I'll take care of all these-" Bisca is cut off getting electrocuted.

"Bisca!" Cana yelled.

"Bisca!" Natsu yelled.

"How?!" Happy said.

"Bisca!" Levi yelled.

"No! Bisca!" Draco runs and eats the Lightning. But the Lightning rejected him. "_WHAT?!_" Draco thinks and backs away falling on the ground coughing.

"Draco! What happened?!" Cana asked running over to him.

"The lightning… It rejected me….." Draco says breathing heavily and gets up.

The lightning stops and Bisca falls to the ground.

"Hey! Say something, Busca!" Natsu yelled.

"Bisca! Stay with us!" Levi says holding Bisca.

"What the…?! What's going on?!" Lucy said.

"Body link magic!" Cana said.

"Body link magic?!" Lucy said.

"There's a spell on those lacrimas that links the damage they receive to whoever causes the damage!" Cana says

"Huh?!" Lucy said.

"In short, if you attack them, the same amount of damage will be directed back at you" Cana said.

"Oh no! If we don't do something, all the citizens will be…!" Levi said.

"We'll have to take down Laxus! Lets go!" Cana said.

"I'll try to evacuate as many townspeople as I can!" Lucy said.

"I'll come with you" Happy said going with Lucy

"There ate still two Thunder Legion members out there! Be careful!" Cana said.

Draco looks at the Lightning Lacrima.

_"Laxus.." _Draco thought.

"What is that bastard thinking?!" Natsu says jumping off the railing.

"Natsu!" Levi yells.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu hit the enchantment wall.

"You've gone too far! If you wanna be master so bad, then just fight Gramps!" Natsu says trying to get through the enchantment wall. "I've had enough of your crap, Laxus!", Natsu says.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Levi says.

"I can't!" Natsu said.

"Just listen!" Levi said.

"Damn! There's an invisible wall here too!" Natsu says hitting the wall.

"It's an enchantment." Levi said.

"We already know." Gajeel said.

"It's a type of script magic. I might be able to do something!" Levi said.

"What?!" Gajeel say.

"Really, Levi?!" Natsu says.

"I have faith that you guys can stop Laxus!" Levi says.

Draco gets on the railing. "Alright I guess we have a plan." Draco says going into Lightning body. Flying above them.

"Draco! What about your wounds?" Levi says feeling a bit worried.

"Don't worry." Draco smiled. "I'm just as strong as Natsu and Gajeel. So it's ok." Draco said and Levi nodded. Draco fly in the city. Draco had a serious look on his face. "_You just don't know when to quit do you, Laxus?_" Draco thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously:_**

Draco gets on the railing. "Alright I guess we have a plan." Draco says going into Lightning body. Flying above them.

"Draco! What about your wounds?" Levi says feeling a bit worried.

"Don't worry." Draco smiled. "I'm just as strong as Natsu and Gajeel. So it's ok." Draco said and Levi nodded. Draco fly in the city. Draco had a serious look on his face. "_You just don't know when to quit do you, Laxus?_" Draco thinks.

**_Chapter 7:_**

Draco flew over Magnolia looking for Laxus. "Damn it! Where the hell is he?!" Draco yelled in frustration.

Draco looks at the Lightning Lacrimas._ "Why did the lightning rejected me, did he put a spell on them? Raiju never said anything about it or the Body link…. Is that why he never taught me that?_" Draco thought looking down at the city. "I can't think of that right now. I have to found Laxus and stop him." Draco says and flew back down to the ground._"It will be easier to look on the ground and not be a easy target by the other members of the Thunder Legion."_ Draco thought and lands on the ground.

Draco starts running through the streets. He makes a sharp turn to the right and bumps into someone. Draco falls on his ass and looks up to who it was. His eyes widen looking at the person. Only one word came to his mind. 'Cool.' a tall man wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He has Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. The man look at Draco.

Draco quickly got up."H-hey! Sorry about that. I didn't see you there. Hehe." Draco chuckled and scratch the back of his head nervously. The man looked up at the Lightning Lacrimas. Draco saw what he was looking at. "Oh! Those are just.. Uh.. Fireworks! Yeah! For the festival and all." Draco turned around and started running the other way. "Enjoy the festival!" Draco says. The man looked at Draco until his was out of sight.

"Draco…" The man said and walked to his destination.

SOMEWHERES WITH LAXUS

"The Thunder palace… You would go to such lengths, Laxus?" Freed says feel this has gone to far. Laxus didn't even bother to look at him.

"What are you still doing here, Freed? Bixlow is still out there hunting fairies and demon slayers." Laxus says. Freed made a noise of surprise. "I'll take care of Erza, the old man's hope. Mystogan, too. You go deal with Cana and the Phantom girl. There's no place in my Fairy Tail for either one. Exterminate'em and the Demon Slayer kid" Laxus says.

"Enemy as they may be, the demon slayer is just a child and they are our fellow-" Freed was cut off by Laxus.

"You refuse to follow my orders?!" Laxus yells angrily at Freed. Freed sighed.

"After having come this far, there is no turning back now. I will follow you. Even if doing so leads to hell." Freed turned around. "I will perform my duty and act with full resolve. You'd better not hold remorse." Freed finally said and walks to the exit.

"Excellent, Freed the Dark. Show them your true power, once and for all!" Laxus said with a dark smile and turned around._ "I hope you're ready Demon Slayer. Because hell is coming for you."_ Laxus thought.

BACK TO DRACO

"Huh?" Draco looks at the enchantment. Lucy vs. Bixlow : Lucy win. Draco smiled and jumped up in the air. "Way to go Lucy!" Draco yells happily for his friend. "Now, it's just that guy with the green hair and Laxus. We came win!" Draco said. He then got back to running.

_"Still with the fight I had with that stone eye lady. I don't think I'll be much help, even though it didn't look like it that last attack she gave me took alot out of me and the lightning I tried to eat earlier didn't help at all either._" Draco thinks and looked back at his sword. _"I can't used my sword because it takes alot of magic out of me and man, I don't want to live that again."_ Draco thought, thinking back what Raiju told him.

**_Flashback_**

**"Draco, there is something very important I need to tell you."** Raiju said.

"What is it? Is it a new move you want to teach me" Draco asked with excitement in his eyes. Raiju signed.

**"No you idiot. It's about the sword I gave you."** Raiju said, fighting the urge to punch him.

"Huh? What about?" Draco asked.

**"I made that sword only for Two reasons. One, to fight against evil demons who kill for fun and entertainment. And the second, is for fighting against swordsmen. That sword also has a special ability, every time you defeat an elemental demon, your sword gaines their power. It also takes alot of magic out of you and if you don't have enough, it will force it out of you. So unless you run into a swordsmen or a demon don't use it in combat. But other than that, respect your blade. understand?"** Raiju said and looked down at his son.

Draco was sleeping.

"**DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID!?"** Raiju roared at Draco and was hit in the head by Raiju's fist. Draco woke up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow! Yeah I heard you already! God, no need to hit me!" Draco yelled.

**__Flashback End__**

"Damn this sucks…." Draco said and turn to his left. Draco sees two familiar white haired people in a flower shop. Draco run's faster. "Hey! You guys alright?" Draco says catching there attention. Mira wiped her eyes from what looks like to be crying. Draco didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, we're fine. But what happened to you?" Elfman asked.

"I face that Evergreen lady." Draco says and Elfman look at Draco with his eyes widen in surprised.

"Y-you… Beat her?" Elfman said.

"Well… I almost did until Ezra showed up." Draco says. He noticed Elfman looking.

"Thank you for helping my Big sis and the others." Elfman said feeling as if he didn't do much other than get beaten by Evergreen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Draco.

"Hey… Don't feel bad about what happened here. You did everything in your power to help out your sister and the others. So don't blame yourself, ok?" Draco said. Elfman made a noise of surprise. He then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Elfman said and Draco smiled brightly.

"Anytime big guy!" Draco said. Mira smiled as well. "I'll help you guys out. That green haired guy and Laxus are the only two people left." Draco said.

"Alright, can you help me pick him up, Draco?" Mira asked and Draco nodded. Mira and Draco helped Elfman up. "Ok. I'll help him and you can keep a look out." Mira said and Draco nodded.

"Big Sis. I'm okay too walk." Elfman said.

"It's ok. I'm just helping you until we reach the Guild." Mira said and the three started walking, after a couple of months they were walking along side of a river.

"Really, Big Sis. I'm okay now. I can walk on my own." Elfman says.

"There isn't anything I can do, so at least let me do this…" Mira says. Draco wanted to say something but decided not to, he didn't know them very well so it was best to keep quiet for now.

"Big Sis…." Elfman says and they keep walking.

The three heard a loud explosion on the bridge then it collapsed.

"What the…?!" Elfman said.

"Wait…. Don't tell me…!" Draco said.

"That's…. Cana!" Mira yelled.

The three ran over to Cana. Draco saw the green haired man on the bridge looking down with his sword in his hand. Cana starts screaming in pain and falls to the ground.

"Cana!" Mira yelled

"Damn! What's going on?!" Elfman says.

Draco looked up at the bridge with anger. The other two looked up as well.

"Stop it, Fried!" Mira yells.

"You little…!" Elfman said.

Freed looked over to the three.

"Demon Slayer. You will fight me and as for Elfman. Evergreen defeated you. You aren't allowed to rejoin the game." Freed said.

"Shut up!" Elfman says.

"Stop all of this! We're comrades!" Mira says.

"Former comrades. But the purpose of this game is to alter that framework, thus that notion of 'comradery' has no meaning here. Laxus' foe is my foe." Fried said. Draco finally lost his cool and jumped towards Freed.

"I've heard enough! You're mine!" Draco yells holding a fist of lightning. But Draco missed. _"What?! How did I..?"_ Draco thinks and looks down at his chest. "What the hell?" Draco says.

"You will suffer torment worse than death. **Dark Écriture: Pain.** Those letters will become reality and physically affect you." Freed said.

Draco yelled in pain as his body was suddenly bombarded with scorching pain as if every part of his body as being stabbed repeatedly. Draco used his own power to try to resist the pain, but using his own power just made it worst. Every twitch Draco made would result in an indescribable amount of pain, and his knees almost buckled because of it. Fried was staring at Draco struggled to stay on his feet, and he shook his head. Elfman and Mira look in horror.

"You son of a…!" Elfman Yelled and ran up to Freed. But the same thing happened to Elfman feeling pain all over his body.

"Elfman! Draco!" Mira said. "Stop, Freed! Elfman can't fight anymore! And Draco is just a child!" Mira says but Fried didn't listen.

"**Dark Écriture: Fear!"** Announced the man as another word seeped into Draco's and Elfman's body.

Both was suddenly filled with untamed horror, and they almost cried out in fright. Draco couldn't think of a reason why he was so scared, but his bones were shaking from the utter fear etching his entire body. Draco and Elfman quickly turned behind because of the excess paranoia that suddenly filled there being, and kept turning because was afraid that someone would stab the both of them from behind. Then the pain returned again, and Draco had to grit his teeth in order not cry out in pain but Elfman yelled. Mira started to cry not knowing what to do.

"Please…! I'll do anything you want! Just spare them!" Mira cried out. But Fried still didn't listen.

**"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!**" Freed yelled repeatedly. Both Draco and Elfman yelled in Pain.

"Stop!" Mira cried out covering her ears. Elfman drop to his knees, Draco was still standing but barely.

"You're very persistent aren't you, Demon Slayer?" Fried said. "Tell me, why are you still here? You could of left sooner before all of this began." Free said. Draco's hair was over his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"I'm…. Tired…of being alone…" Draco said Fried made a noise of surprise. Mira and Elfman listed as well. "I'm tired of running… I'm tired of not having any friends… I'm tired of not having a place to call my own… I… want to know what it's like… to have bonds with others…. to have friends to laugh with, to party, and to have fun…. to finally have a home and a real family…" Draco said. Mira and Elfman looked Draco. Freed didn't say nothing.

"Draco…" Elfman said.

_"He was all alone.. Just like Natsu was…."_ Mira thought with tears coming out of her eyes.

Draco looked up with fire in his eyes. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" Draco yells and runs at Fried with his Left fist ready to hit him Freed steps to the side and cut Draco's forearm. Then he kneed Draco in the gut, Draco spat out saliva and fell to his knees by Freeds feet.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But that wouldn't happen." Freed said.

"Damn it, Freed! Leave him alone!" Elfman yelled

Draco open his left eye and looked at Mira. "The final **Dark Écriture… Death**!"Freed said and time seem to stop.

Draco smiled at Mira. "It's ok…" Draco said, feeling this will be the end of him. He had no magic left, he could barely move. Draco close his eyes, all he could think about was him and Raiju.

Then something happened. Draco's eyes shot open feeling something that was so familiar it nearly shocked him. His eyes widened even more when he saw Mira. Fried and Elfman where also shocked.

"Big Sis.." Elfman says

_"This feeling…. It's almost like Raiju's power…_" Draco thought.

"What is this magic energy…? Mirajane?!" Fried said.

A colossal amount of magical energy surged in the air around Mira's body, so much so in fact that the ground itself began to shatter and dissipate under the sheer force. The air became thick and heavy, and on top of all that an aura of dark-purple magical energy surged through the air around her.

**"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Mira screamed, seemingly in pain as her appearance began to morph.

When the magical energy finally did die down, Mira's full appearance was brought to bear. Her eyes became darker, her eyelashes grew larger, and her hair became far wilder in nature, now jutting upwards and getting curlier. Her front ponytail also grew longer and her ears became enlarged, extending backwards and gaining pointed edges that gave them a resemblance to those of a fictional elf's. The white-haired woman's teeth were also sharper and her lips were now covered with dark lipstick. She also grew a large stocky tail seemingly made out of scales that became smaller and smaller as it neared its end. Her forearms were now covered by what appeared to be clawed gauntlets seemingly made out of scales and sported fin-like protrusions on its outer side. Her new attire consisted of a dark, skimpy, sleeveless one-piece suit that had an open front, revealing her stomach and the sides of her breasts. A pair of thigh-high, high-heeled boots covered her feet, and a spikey collar appeared around her neck. The woman's seemingly demonic appearance was completed by a dark zigzag-style marking that was placed vertically across her left eye. Similar markings to this were now present on her right breast and on both of her bare thighs.

Mira jumped at Fried, Draco saw this and rolled out of the way. A cloud of smoke and debris covered the bridge. Draco couldn't see anything. Until he saw a pair of high-heeled boots in front of him. He looked to see Mira looking down at him.

**"Dark Écriture: Wings!"** Freed yelled and dark pair of rune-composed wings appear. He flew out of the smoke.

Mira saw Freed and grew wings of her own and flew after Freed. Draco looked at Freed and Mira fight. Draco was in awe watching Mira fight.

"She got her powers back." Elfman said. Draco looked over at Elfman.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Elfman said looking down. Draco understand and nodded.

"H-hey… What's going on?" Elfman and Draco look down to see Cana wakening up.

"Cana. You alright?" Elfman asked. Cana slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Cana says, She almost fall back down but Draco caught her just in time. "Thanks Draco.." Cana looked around and looked up at Elfman. "Elfman, we have to get Juvia. She's hunt badly." Cana said.

Three made their way to Juvia. Elfman picked her. The three looked up at fight between Freed and Mira. When the fight was over Draco, Cana, and Elfman ran to them and stopped.

"We're comrades… Members of the same guild… We laugh together… Have fun together… Walk together…" Mira says looking down at Freed.

"B-Be quiet! Laxus is my only comrade!" Freed yells.

"You know that's not true. Freed… You've known it for a long time… I don't think it's wrong to depend entirely on one person, but you're surrounded by so many other people too. People are always connected with other people." Mira took freeds hand. Freed made a noise of surprise. "See? If you just reach out… You'll find them right there…" Mira start's to tear up. "Once a person realizes it's lonely being alone, they can grow to be kind. You've come to realize that…." Mira said. Freed starts to cry as well.

"I never… Wanted to do this…" Freed said.

"Yes, I know. Next year, let's enjoy the harvest festival together, okay?" Mira said and smiled.

"Big Sis…" Elfman said with a smile.

"She's really something.." Cana said wiping her tears. Draco nodded.

"D-Draco…" Freed said. Draco started working over to Freed and sat down next to him. "Forgive me for what I said earlier…" Freed sat up. "Cana… I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Freed said and looked at Draco. "If you're looking for a place to call home…" Draco made a noise of surprised. "Fairy Tail is the right place for you." Freed said. Draco smiled.

"Thank you." Draco said.

After everything was said and done. Draco, Mira, Cana, Freed and Elfman made it back in town. Juvia wake up and Freed apologized. Freed said he wanted to take care of something and left the group of five. Mira, Elfman, Cana, and Juvia stopped. Draco looked at the four.

"Hey, what's going now?" Draco asked them.

"It's Warren. He's using his telepathy magic to talk to everyone." Cana said.

"How come I can't hear him?" Draco said feeling left out.

"It's probably because you're not in the guild yet." Mira said and Draco looks down.

"Oh ok." Draco said.

"We're all find now. Don't worry. Draco helped us out, so we're ok." Cana said to himself. But she was actually talking to someone.

"Juvia too." Elfman added.

"As is Bisca, Alzack!" Mira said.

"Hey, is there a way for me talk to them too?" Draco asked. The four sweat drop hearing everyone talking.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Mira said. The four made a noise of surprise.

"Lucy." Cana said. The four smiled.

"What? What going on?" Draco said feeling inpatient.

"Come on, guys! A newcomer says all that and you don't feel a thing?!" Cana said.

"What's going on?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Draco said.

"We are going to destroy all the lacrima." Elfman says and Draco eyes widen.

"Ok! Let me help to." Draco says.

"No. You've done enough to help. So let us do this." Mira says changing into her Satan soul.

"Yeah, we hate to see a kid like you hurt again." Cana says.

"Please…" Draco looks down. "Let me help the guild I want to join. Please, let me help all of you!" Draco says. Cana sighed but smiled.

"Well, can't say we didn't warn you." Cana said. Draco smirked.

"Ok. Once you guys hit the lacrima. I'll eat the lightning and that should take away the pain from everyone." Draco said.

"You sure?" Cana asked feeling abit worried. Draco nodded.

Everyone in the guild fired there attacks.

_"This is the craziest thing I've ever done. But it'll all be worth it."_ Draco thought with a smirked.

The attacks hit their mark and all the lacrima gets destroyed.

"Here it goes!" Draco yells and takes the lightning in. All the lightning that hit the Fairy Tail wizards came to Draco. The lightning did the same as before but Draco refused to give up.

"Draco! Just stop! You don't need to do this!" Mira yelled from the pain of the lightning.

"Yes.. I do…" Draco says. "I don't want any of you to get hurt anymore!" Draco yells and the four looked at him. "I WANT TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU!" Draco yells and there was an explosion.

"Draco!" The four yelled and fall to the ground. All of them look up to see if he was alright.

"I can't see him.." Elfman said.

"Don't tell me his…" Mira says fighting back the tears.

"Draco…" Cana says and looking down.

The smoke cleared.

"Wait! Juvia sees him!" Juvia says and points in the direction.

There eyes widen when they finally sees Draco. He was covered in Lightning and his magic was on Natsu's level. His cut that was on his left forearm was now healed up in a smell scar.

"That was the best meal I had in a long time." Draco says.

"Draco?" Cana said and Draco turned around.

"I did it." He smiled and so did they. Draco looked in different direction. "Let's end this." Draco said to himself. "LIGHTNING DEMON SPEED!" Draco yells and vanishes in a blue lightning.

The four smiled and wish him luck. Knowing who he was talking about.

WHERE NATSU AND GAJEEL

"**Fire/Iron Dragon Roar!**" Natsu and Gajeel Yells there attacks and hits Laxus. dust is everywhere, then suddenly.

"Is that best the two of you can do?" Laxus asks. surprising both Natsu and Gajeel. "You call yourself Dragon Slayers? What a laugh." Laxus says, with sinister grin.

"No damage?!" Natsu says.

"Impossible! I know he's strong, but that was a hell of a lot of dragon-slaying magic! How is he still standing?!" Gajeel says in shock.

"It's very simple, really. I kept it under wraps all this time 'cause I can't stand the old man, but I'll let you in on the secret now!" Laxus says, then he starts to grow fang, his shirt rips and his upper body gets bigger. dragon scales appears on his arms.

"Raaa!" Laxus roars with Lightning flowing throughout his body.

"I-It couldn't be!" Natsu say in shock.

"No way…!" Gajeel says also in shock.

**"Lightning Dragon…"** Laxus says

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu says.

"**ROAR!**" Laxus yells his attack. The attack comes straight for Natsu and Gajeel, then out of nowhere Draco gets in front of them.

"Draco?!" Natsu says.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON'S RAGE!**" Draco yells his attack. the too attacks connect in there was a big explosion. the dust clears and Both Natsu and Gajeel are on the ground, paralyzed from both of the lightning attacks.

The only one's standing are Laxus and Draco glaring daggers at each other.

"Demon Slayer..." Laxus says.

"Laxus..." Draco says.

* * *

Next chapter. Draco vs. Laxus.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously:_**

**"Lightning Dragon…"** Laxus says

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu says.

"**ROAR!**" Laxus yells his attack. The attack comes straight for Natsu and Gajeel, then out of nowhere Draco gets in front of them.

"Draco?!" Natsu says.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON'S RAGE!**" Draco yells his attack. the too attacks connect in there was a big explosion. the dust clears and Both Natsu and Gajeel are on the ground, paralyzed from both of the lightning attacks.

The only one's standing are Laxus and Draco glaring daggers at each other.

"Demon Slayer..." Laxus says.

"Laxus..." Draco says.

**_Chapter 8:_**

After eating the lightning form the Thunder Palace, we find our Young demon slayer at Kardia Cathedral face-to-face with Laxus Dreyar. With Draco's magic now back up at full strength, will it be enough to defeat the S-class wizard? The final fight of the Battle of Fairy Tail begins….

Draco and Laxus glared at each other with Lightning dancing around their bodies. Natsu and Gajeel tried to get up but the lightning attacks from earlier paralyze them.

"Draco… the hell are you doing here..?!" Natsu said, trying to get up.

"I came here to help and to see if I was right." Draco replied, not taking his eyes off of Laxus.

"About what…?" Natsu asked.

"That he was a dragon slayer." Draco said, Laxus smirked.

"So… You knew I was a dragon slayer, huh? Care to explain that?" Laxus says.

"Raiju said that he had a bond between the lightning dragon and whenever their close they can sense each other. The other day, when I was walking. I saw an image what looked to be a Dragon surrounded by lightning. When I saw you at the guild for the first time, I couldn't tell if you were the Lightning Dragon Slayer but now I do." Draco explained. Laxus starts to laugh.

"That's the dumbest shit I think I've ever heard in my life! Hahahaha!" Laxus says, he stops laughing. "I am inpress though, I thought for sure you would be done by now. But it looks like you've seen some better days kid." Laxus said. Looking at Draco's ripped bandages and a scar on his left forearm.

Draco took off his sword and placed it on the ground, next to Natsu. Laxus rise a brow. "You've made Two mistakes." Draco began. "First, you made the guild fight each other, took the girls as hostages, almost destroying the city with Thunder Palace, and got my only friends hurt." Draco said.

"And the second?" Laxus asked with a wide grin. Draco's eyes were covered by his hair. He looked at Laxus with anger.

"Was pissing me off." Draco said and lightning surrounded his entire body. Laxus grin widen even more.

"Then come over here, so I can squash you like the insect you are!" Laxus says.

"No problem!" Draco yells and runs up to Laxus.

Laxus pulls a fist back and throws a punch at Draco. He quickly Dodge the punch and kicked Laxus in the abdomen, Laxus wasn't fazed by the kick and with a flash of yellow lightning appears behind Draco. Laxus puts his hands together and slams down but Draco blocked the attack crossing his arms in a 'x' over his head. The ground under Draco cracked a little.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON STEEL KICK!"** Draco yells. He back-flip into Laxus and brings a kick straight at Laxus. Laxus moved his head to his side and the kick from Draco connected on his shoulder but Laxus was still unfazed. Draco's eyes widen in shock._ "It did nothing?!"_ Draco thought.

Laxus smirked.

"What's wrong? Regretting your decision already?" Laxus knee content with Draco's face, with enough force to launch him in the air. "This is what you get for sticking your nose where it shouldn't be!" Laxus yells going into 'Lightning body' flying up above Draco and punches him back on the ground leaving smoke around the area.

Natsu and Gajeel were on the sidelines still paralyzed watching the fight. Natsu grit his teeth. "Damn it! We gotta help him!" Natsu says trying to get up.

"My body is still paralyzed from that lightning. I can't move a damn inch!" Gajeel says.

Laxus hovered over the dust cloud and grinned. "Giving up already, punk?" Laxus says.

"You wish!" Draco yells going full speed at Laxus in his own 'Lightning body'. Laxus was surprised at his speed. Draco head-butted Laxus in the face followed that up with a lightning kick on his head sending Laxus flying to the ground. Draco grinned just like what Laxus did to him flying over him. "You giving up already, blondie?" Draco said.

Laxus gets up and glares at Draco with killer intent. "I'm going to enjoy making you regret that." Laxus says with a cold and dark tone.

Laxus fly's to Draco with a fist of Lightning and Draco did the same. When the attacks collided Blue and Yellow lightning sparked all around the church. Draco and Laxus both wanted at their full speed, hitting each other with kicks and punches. Natsu and Gajeel looked at how fast the two where going. Laxus was gaining the edge because of him being more experience with hand to hand combat. Draco zipped away from him to get some distance between him and Laxus.

Draco sticks his hand out and lightning shot out of his hand, Laxus did the same thing and the two attacks hit each other. A Shock wave blew through the church, destroying the Windows. Natsu and Gajeel shielded themselves from the shockwave. The attacks died down and flew at Draco with no time for him to react. Laxus grab Draco by the face and through him down at the ground, Draco flew back down and hit the ground with force. Laxus was still in the air seeing Draco slowly got up. Laxus flew back to the ground and dashed forward. Draco looked up seeing Laxus getting closer.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON SPEED!"** Draco yells and vanishes with a flash of blue lightning.

Laxus stop's and looks around. "You can't hide from me you little punk!" Laxus says.

"Who said I was hiding?" Draco said. Laxus turns around and gets punch in the face by Draco.

Laxus throw a punch of his own but Draco used 'Lightning demon speed' and appears on the other side of Laxus. He kicks his side and vanishes again. Draco was appearing and disappearing all around Laxus sanding punches and kicks all over him. Natsu and Gajeel were amazed by the speed Draco was going. Draco kicked Laxus in the side of the leg and he went down to one knee. Draco's eyes widen.

_"An opening!"_ Draco thought and went up in the air. Draco gathers as much lightning as he could and nose dives straight at Laxus.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON IMPACT!"** Draco yells, Laxus saw what he was doing and moved out of the way. When Draco hit the ground, a shockwave of lightning went through out the church sanding Laxus back a couple of feet and made a small crater were Draco was. Draco was breathing heavily. Laxus stood up and takes a deep.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"** Laxus yells his attack. Draco saw the attack coming and took a deep breath.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON RAGE!"** Draco yells his attack.

The attacks hit sanding another blast of lightning and dust everywhere.

The smoke finally cleared and when Draco looked up, Laxus was gone.

"Huh?! Where did he-" Draco was cut off.

"Draco! Behind you!" Natsu yelled to Draco and when he finally turns around. Laxus grabs him by the throat and lifts him up.

"Got you now, you little shit!" Laxus says with a evil grin.

"Laxus! Let him go!" Natsu yells in anger, but him and Gajeel where both struck by lightning from Laxus.

"Be quiet!" Laxus roared and looked back at Draco. "Any last words?" Laxus asked and Draco smirked.

Draco grabbed his wrist tightly with his Right hand and puts his other arm up in the with hand in a fist.

"**Resounding through the air…" **Draco began. Laxus made a noise of surprise and then smirked.

"I see, you wanna play chicken eh? Fine, Let's play!" Laxus says and puts his other hand in the air. **"Resounding through the air…"** Laxus also began. Natsu and Gajeel's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?! You going to get yourself killed!" Gajeel yelled.

"**….the roar of thunder…**" Both Laxus and Draco says and two large balls of lightning appear above them. One with Blue Lightning and one with Yellow Lightning.

"Draco! Don't do it!" Natsu yelled trying his best to get up but couldn't.

"…**plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"** Both says ready to throw there attacks at each other.

**"RAGING BOLT!"** Draco and Laxus yells both not moving as the two balls of lightning hit there mark and a big explosion covered the whole church and smoke.

Gajeel and Natsu caught trying to see what's happening

"Where is he?! Salamander, can you see him?!" Gajeel look over to Natsu. He shock his head.

"No, I can't!" Natsu answer feeling a bit worried for the demon slayer.

The smoke was starting to clear and Natsu saw movement.

"Hey! I see something!" Natsu said.

The both of them waited until the smoke cleared for someone to walk out. When the person finally was out of the smoke.

It was Draco, breathing heavily and holding his right arm. Natsu Gajeel signed in relief Draco was alright….sort of.

"What the hell, Draco?! I was supposed to take him out!" Natsu yelled at Draco with a tick mark on his head.

"Oi, Shut it! You were out so _I_ came in and help!" Draco yelled back with him own tick mark.

"Well, at least you took him down." Gajeel said. in truth he want to take him down by himself.

"Think again!" All of the three eyes widen in shock. Draco turned around and when the smoke finally cleared. Laxus was still standing. Draco backed away. "I gotta admit, your pretty good. But I am on a different level than you are, little man!" Laxus lean forward and punched Draco so hard in the gut he coughed up some blood.

"Draco!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus, than uppercuts him. Sanding Draco flying over to the Two Dragon slayers and crashing on the ground next to them. Draco hold's his stomach because of the pain he felt.

"That will teach you. Not to mess with your elders." Laxus says and walks towards the three. "You three, Erza, Mystogan, The old man, everyone in the guild, all the people of Magnolia…! It's time for you all to disappear!" Laxus yells, and gives off alot of magic.

"Wh-What is all this magic energy…?!" Gajeel says

_"This feeling! It's just like Gramps…!"_ Natsu thought

"Damnit… What the Hell is that…?!" Draco says still on the ground hold his stomach.

"It's Master Makarov's ultimate judgment magic, that targets everyone who the caster deems an enemy… Fairy Law!" Gajeel says.

Draco eyes widen. _"Fairy Law?!"_ Draco thought.

Laxus puts his hands together forming a ball of light and laughs.

"That's right! It's Fairy Law!" Laxus says.

"The same spell that defeated Master Jose in one shot…!" Gajeel says

"Stop, Laxus!" Natsu yells.

"You're willing to destroy everything, just to because Master?!" Draco yells.

"That's exactly right!" Laxus says and keeps charging Fairy Law. Than levy shows up.

"Laxus, Stop!" Levy yells, catching the attention of the four.

"Levy?!" Both Natsu and Draco says.

"Fool! What are you doing here?!" Gajeel say.

"Laxus, Our master… Your grandfather… Is in critical condition!" Levy says with tears.

Natsu, Gajeel, Draco's eyes widen and so did Laxus.

"So please! Stop this! Go see him!" Levy yells tears going down her face.

There was a slight pause, Laxus was in deep thought.

"C-Critical condition? Gramps is.. Going to die…?" Natsu says finding it hard to believe.

"Laxus!" Levy yells. Laxus didn't say a word until he started to laugh

"This is perfect! Now I have another chance at becoming master!" Laxus says with a grin.

Levy looked at Laxus in shock at what he said.

"Bastard…!" Gajeel hissed.

"Why you!" Draco was trying to get up.

"So long, Fairy Tail! I'm going to rebuild it from Square one! I'm going to create the ultimate guild! It will be inferior to no one, and all will tremble in fear of it!" Laxus yells.

Levy falls to her knees. "No, this can't be happening…" Levy says.

"Why are you so intent on it…!" Natsu says.

"**Fairy Law**… **Activate!**" Laxus yells and a bright light shines through out Magnolia. When the light finally died down his eyes widen is shock. nothing happen! "Th-That can't be…! Why?! Why didn't that take anyone out?!" Laxus says looking at Natsu, Gajeel, and Draco.

"Draco… You okay?" Gajeel asked Draco and he nodded still out of breath. Gajeel looked over too Levy. "You okay…?"

Levy nodded as well. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about Natsu?" Levy asked. Draco and Gajeel smirked.

"Looks alright to me." Gajeel says and Draco nodded.

"They were hit by all that magic energy… even that Demon Slayer…! So why..?!" Laxus looks at his hands.

"All the guild members and citizens are unharmed." A familiar voice said and everyone looked to the door. Freed was standing in the door way, holding his arm.

"Freed…" Laxus says.

"Not a single person has been taken out…" Freed said.

"That's not possible! My Fairy Law was flawless!" Laxus yells and looks at Draco. "He should be gone then anything!" Laxus yells and turns back to Freed.

"It was because of the nature of your heart, Laxus." Laxus was shocked beyond belief. "You inherited more than just strength and magic power from our master. You also learned to feel for your comrades. But Fairy Law only affects those the caster considers the enemy. I assume you understand what that means, Laxus." Freed explained.

Draco saw Levy to his side.

"His spell saw what was really in his heart…" Levy added. Freed smiled.

"You can't lie to magic, Laxus… That means these are your true feelings." Freed says. Laxus had anger build up inside of him.

"No! Everyone who stands In my way is the enemy! They're my enemy!" Laxus yells.

"It's time to cease this, Laxus. Go and see our master now." Freed insisted. Laxus raise his power again.

"I-I don't give a damn about that old man! I'm me! I ain't Grandpa's grandkid! I'm Laxus!" Laxus yells with lightning going everywhere. Draco gets up and puts his sword back on. Draco eats some of Laxus lightning.

"Everyone knows… Don't get a big head, you idiot!" Laxus turns to Natsu. "Does being Gramps' grandkid make you that high and mighty?!" Natsu ignites himself with his fire. "Does it make you that different?! Quit howling just because of that petty crap! Everyone in our guild is family! You know that!" Natsu says and Laxus eyes widen.

"What would you know?!" Laxus says

"Since when do comrades have to know everything about each other?! Not knowing is why they lend each other a helping hand…Laxus!" Natsu yells with a fist of fire coming at Laxus.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Laxus yells and throws a lightning fist at Natsu. The two connected and both went through the roof. Draco and the others went out side watching the fight. Natsu's on the Ground trying to get up.

"Natsu!" Levy says. Draco goes into 'lightning body' and fly's up there. "Draco! It's too dangerous!" Levy yelled but Draco didn't listen.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON DEMOLITION FIST!"** Laxus yells and lightning in a fist heads to Natsu.

Draco jumps in front of it and eats the lightning fist. Laxus eyes widen in anger.

"You're starting to annoy me! The both of you!" Laxus yells.

"Draco…" Natsu says getting up. "I can handle this…" Natsu said trying to keep his balance. Draco turned to Natsu and smiled, which surprised Natsu.

"I know. So let me take the next attack." Draco said. Natsu eyes widen.

"What?!" Natsu said, then he felt tremendous magic energy coming from Laxus.

"I'LL COMPLETELY OBLITERATE YOU TWO!" Laxus puts his hands up in the air. Natsu then felt another big magic energy and looked at Draco.

"I want let you…" Draco said and puts his left hand up in the air.

Both summoned there final attack, both of them had a spear of Lightning. Draco held his in one hand while Laxus held his in both hands.

"DIE!** LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD!**" Laxus yells and throws the spear.

**"LIGHTNING DEMON SPEAR!"** Draco yells and throws his spear.

The Spears collide with one another struggling for dominance, blue and yellow Lightning went everywhere, destroying nearby rooftops and windows everywhere. Draco was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead. Laxus smiled evilly.

"It's no use! Your best bet is to just give up and die!" Laxus says and puts more magic in his attack. Draco's attack was push back a little.

"N-Never!" Draco yelled and something in him snapped. His eyes glow red and his lightning change red as well. Laxus eyes widen feeling a Dark energy coming from Draco.

_"What the hell is this magic?!"_ Laxus thought and Laxus attack was getting push back.

"Grrraaahhh!" Draco yelled putting more magic in his attack and suddenly both of there attacks went up in the Air. Laxus looked up in the sky with a speechless expression.

_"Did he just… force both mine and his attack up in the sky?!"_ Laxus thought, turning his hands into fists of rage and frustration. How hard is it to kill a kid?!

Draco's eyes turn back to normal and fell to his knees. "He….is all….yours…" Draco says.

"Draco…." Natsu says and ignites himself with his flames.

Natsu ran up to Laxus and starts unloading on him with every attack he knows. Draco looked on watching the display of the fire dragon slayer. For a moment, he thought he saw a dragon behind Natsu. Draco's vision started to get blurry and slowly started to fall to the side. But he was caught by Gajeel.

"I got ya, kid." Gajeel said. He jumped down and landed on solid ground with Draco in his arms. Levy and Freed ran up to Gajeel.

"Draco! Is he okay?" Levy asked and Gajeel nodded. Levy sighed in relief.

"He'll be fine. He just used up his magic and tired himself out." He looked at Draco. "Even he couldn't beat that bastard." Gajeel said.

"Let's take him to the hospital, just as a precaution." Freed said. Levy and Gajeel nodded.

SOMEWHERE WITH ULTEAR

"Ultear… How is the Demon Slayer doing?" The man in the crystal ball said.

"He is far from what I expected, Master Hades. An excellent sacrificed for Lord Zeref and from what I've seen so far. He plans on joining Fairy Tail." Ultear said with a smile.

"Good. If he joins Fairy Tail, it makes it more easier for us to capture him. Does he know about his older brother?" Hades asked. Ultear made a noise of surprise.

"No, but neither do I. Who is his brother?" Ultear asked.

"It's not important. But what is important, is that we need to keep an eye on him. He is the last key we need to awaken, Zeref." Hades said and Ultear nodded.

"It's such a shame. I was hoping to get Meredy a little boyfriend. They would be so cute together." Ultear said. Daydreaming of Draco and Meredy together under a tree have a nice picnic and killing so people in the process.

"Focus, Ultear." Hades said with an annoyed tone.

"Forgive me, Master Hades." Ultear apologize to her master. "Master. What if 'Broken Soul' gets there heads on him first before we do? I know they will soon join the Balam Allianse but…" Ultear asked.

"Do not worry about them. Report back as soon as you can." Hades said and ended transmission.

Ultear looked up in the sky.

"You are starting to become a very interesting, Draco." Ultear said.

BACK TO DRACO IN MAGNOLIA HOSPITAL

Draco slowly open his eyes from a long sleep he took. He was in new bandages from the waist to his neck, his forehead was also wrapped in bandages. He lay there staring at the ceiling and puts a hand over his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Draco said to himself. Knowing no one would answer him, because no one was in the room or so he thought.

"Not long." Draco's eyes widen from the familiar voice. "Just wish you would wake up sooner." Draco looked to his right and he saw Laxus sitting in a chair with bags next to him. He was bandaged up pretty good from what Draco could tell. "Don't worry yourself, kid. I'm not here to fight you. I just came to talk." Laxus said. Draco sat up on his bed and looked at Laxus.

"About what?" Draco asked.

"About why I did it." Draco was now open ears. "I did to make the guild stronger than it already was, but I see now that was a mistake." Laxus said.

"I forgive you." Draco says and Laxus made a noise of surprised. "Your a member of Fairy Tail and when I join. It'll be water under the bridge." Draco said and smiled. Laxus remain silent looking down at the ground. "What?" Draco asked.

"That's another thing…. The old man kicked me out." Laxus said and Draco's eyes widen in shock. "And you can't talk him out of his decision. So don't bother, it's the way it has to go." Laxus said.

"Damn… Well that sucks… I was hoping we could be friends." Draco said feeling a little sad.

"Don't think too much about, kid." Laxus said and got up. He was about ready to leave until he stopped. "Almost forgot." He turned back around. Laxus reached in his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like to be a stamp and a piece of paper with writing on it. Draco raise a brow.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"I talked to the old man before I left to give you, Your official Guild mark." Draco eyes widen. "This is the only time I'm doing this, so hurry up and tell me where you want your mark and color." Laxus said. Draco smiled and turned around.

"On my left shoulder blade, blood red." Draco said. Laxus adjusted the settings on the stamp.

He moved Draco's bandages on his back and placed the stamp on his back. When he removed the stamp, there was a Crimson red fairy tail emblem on Draco's left shoulder blade.

"There now, fill out this paper and take it back to the guild with the stamp. Give it to the old man." Laxus said putting the paper and stamp on his table. Laxus turned to the door picked up his things. "The Fantasia parade will start in a couple of hours. If you want to see it. Also…" Laxus Turned back to Draco with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Laxus said and walked out.

Draco stared at door for couple of minutes. He reached around and felt his guild mark and smiled.

_"You're not a bad guy, Laxus."_ Draco thought.

AT THE FANTASIA PARADE HOURS LATER

Draco sat on the rooftop watching the parade with a smile on his face. He was happy to see everyone having a good time. He was happy. He has a place to finally call home. Back at the hospital in Draco's room on his table. The paper was filled out.

**Fairy Tail**

**Name:** _Draco Killswitch_

**Age:** _11_

**Magic:** _Lightning Demon-Slayer magic, Lightning magic, and Sword magic_

**Likes:** _Singing and playing a guitar._

**Dislikes:** _Being looked down upon._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previously:_**

"There now, fill out this paper and take it back to the guild with the stamp. Give it to the old man." Laxus said putting the paper and stamp on his table. Laxus turned to the door picked up his things. "The Fantasia parade will start in a couple of hours. If you want to see it. Also…" Laxus Turned back to Draco with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Laxus said and walked out.

Draco stared at door for couple of minutes. He reached around and felt his guild mark and smiled.

_"You're not a bad guy, Laxus."_ Draco thought.

AT THE FANTASIA PARADE HOURS LATER

Draco sat on the rooftop watching the parade with a smile on his face. He was happy to see everyone having a good time. He was happy. He has a place to finally call home. Back at the hospital in Draco's room on his table. The paper was filled out.

**Fairy Tail**

**Name:** _Draco Killswitch_

**Age:** _11_

**Magic:** _Lightning Demon-Slayer magic, Lightning magic, and Sword magic_

**Likes:** _Singing and playing a guitar._

**Dislikes:** _Being looked down upon._

**_Chapter 9:_**

Draco was walking back to the Hospital from the parade and it was the middle of the night. Good thing he let the window unlocked. He didn't tell the doctors or nurses because he knew they would say 'no' so he decided to lock his room door and sneak out through the window. He arrived at the hospital and under his window. He want into 'Lightning body' flying up to his room, he opened his window and stepped in his room quietly. He couldn't see anything because it was dark, the only light was the moon shining on his bed.

"About time you got here." Draco jumped from the voice in the corner of the room. Draco was about to attack. "Wait, wait! It's just me!" the voice came out the shadows revealing Makarov waving his arms in the air.

Draco sighed. "Old man, you where that close from getting all your hair electrocuted off." Draco sat on his bed. "So I guess you saw me watching the parade on the rooftops?" Draco said. Makarov nodded.

"I came to see if you were alright. I heard you face up against Laxus." Makarov said sitting in a chair. Draco nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry, you had to do that to your own grandson. Maybe if I…" Draco was cut off.

"Don't think this is your fault. I know what you where trying to do." Makarov says. Draco nodded.

"I do fine it hard to believe he's a Dragon Slayer." Draco said. Makarov sighed.

"He's not really a Dragon Slayer." Makarov says and Draco made a noise of surprise.

Makarov explain to Draco how Laxus was implanted with a 'Dragon Lacrima' by his father Ivan. Draco now fully understood why he saw the image of the lightning dragon.

"I never thought that was possible." Draco said a little stunned by the information.

Makarov looked at Draco. "Did Laxus give you, your guild mark?" He asked and Draco nodded.

"Yeah! It's right here!" Draco said pulling down his bandages on his back revealing a fairy tail Guild marks on his left shoulder blade. Makarov nodded.

"I must say. He's never done anything like that before, he must've saw something in you that he liked. But I can't be for certain." Makarov got up from his chair, he walked over to the table next to Draco's bed and take the stamp and the paper Draco filled out. "You'll be free to leave the hospital by tomorrow morning. From what I see, you like you can fight a bull." Makarov laugh and Draco chuckled. "We'll have a party for you as well, we usually throw parties for are newest members." Draco nodded. "Your stuff is in your room's closet, along with some new pair of clothes." Makarov said.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to do all that, ya know?" Draco said.

"I know. But I'm just looking out for the newest member of our family." Makarov said and smiled. Draco smiled also. "Now, get some rest. I'll see you at the guild. Then when you feel well enough, I'll let you go on jobs by yourself or with others and about Laxus…" Makarov looked at Draco.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone about him giving me the guild mark or about him getting kicked out. But I'm guessing word will get out about him soon." Draco said.

"I know." Makarov said and walked to the door. "Good night, Draco." Makarov said.

"Night, Old man." Draco said. Makarov left and Draco went to sleep.

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

There was a pitch black room with 3 torches lit on the wall in blue flames, A single chair with a hooded man sitting in it, a hooded women on his right side, and a Thought projection in front of them also in a hooded cloak. All of their faces couldn't be seen.

"Are you sure it's him?" The man sitting in the chair ask.

"I am certain master. The amount of magic I sensed couldn't come from anywhere else. He is in Fairy Tail. What should we do?" The man in the thought projection said.

"Nothing for now. This stays between you and me, Isao." The man in the chair said to the person named Isao

"What about Shadow Fire?" Isao asked. The woman in the hood said nothing.

"She will also." The man replied. "Come back to the guild. That is all." He said.

"Of course, master Adam." Isao said and the thought projection vanished. Adam smiled evilly under his hood.

_"Soon… I, The Wind Demon; Adam. Will have power of the Lightning Demon Slayer and I will be the true demon King of the storm. Raiju, Your sons days are numbered." _Adam thought.

The woman known as Shadow Fire was in deep thought.

_"Draco…."_ Shadow Fire thought.

BACK TO DRACO

It was mid afternoon in the city of Magnolia. Draco's making his way to the guild. He still had the benches around him, the nurses and doctors told to keep them on for at least a day or two and then take them off. He wore his necklace, his sword on his back, a navy blue button down short sleeve shirt unbuttoned, a pair of black cargo pants with a belt, and a pair of regular shoes.

Some of the girls his age looked at him and whisper to each other, most of them blushed because of his shirt being unbuttoned. He didn't really care, because he still had his benches on.

He finally made it to the guild doors and smiled to himself.

"Well,Here I go." Draco said to himself.

Draco slowly reach for the door to push it open. Suddenly, the door flew open and with it come Natsu and Gray flying at Draco from someone throwing them. Quickly thinking on his feet, Draco ducked and the two wizards flew passed him and hitting the tables outside; destroying them.

Draco looked at them seeing they were knocked out cold and shaking with fear for some reason. Draco then heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Ah. Draco, it's nice seeing you up and about." Draco turn to see the scarlet Knight known as Erza. "Don't worry about those two, they just picked the wrong time to fight each other." Ezra said.

"Wait. Those two fight? I thought they were friends." Draco says looking back to the knocked out wizards, He looked at Gray and notice he was only in his underwear. Draco sweat drop. "And why is Gray in his underwear?" Draco asked.

"They are. But they are also rivals." Erza said and cross her arms under chest. "Gray has a habit of stripping every now and then. It can't be helped." Erza replied to his other question then Happy and Lucy came out and saw Draco.

"Hey, Draco!" Lucy said smiling at Draco.

"Hey Lu-" Draco was cut off when Happy tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Draco! Lucy thought you left us and wasn't going to join the guild!" Happy said hugging Draco. Lucy had a tick mark.

"I did not, you lying fur ball!" Lucy yelled. Happy got behind Draco, using him as a shield.

"Help me Draco! Protect me from her!" Happy said and Draco chuckle.

"It's good to see you too, Happy." Draco said and stood up. Happy went over to check on his pink haired friend.

"So Draco, you planing to join the guild?" Ezra asked. Draco looked up to her and smiled.

"I have a feeling you already know." Draco said. Erza smiled knowingly, Lucy on the other hand was looking back and forth between the demon slayer and the scarlet warrior.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I'll show you." Draco says. He removed his left arm from his shirt and moved the bandages to reveal a red fairy tail mark on his left shoulder blade. Lucy looked in surprise and Erza kept her smile. "I'm a member now." Draco said.

"That's awesome, Draco!" Lucy said with a smile.

"In that case, let's go inside and have ourselves a celebration. " Erza said. Draco and Lucy nodded. The three of them went inside to tell everyone the good news and left the knocked out Natsu and Gray outside with happy.

When everyone heard the news about Draco becoming a member of fairy tail a party was thrown for the newest member. Natsu and Gray came back inside and heard what was going on. The both of them smiled seeing Draco on Elfman's shoulders celebrating. Makarov got up on stage with a mic in his hand and everyone looked up to the stage to see what the master was about to say.

"All right everyone! How about a little singing to get this party really started!?" Makarov said and everyone cheered to see who was about to sing. Makarov smiled and grab a guitar. "DRACO!" Makarov yelled and throw the guitar in the air.

Draco got up on the table and caught the guitar just in time. Everyone looked to Draco in confusion.

"He can sing?" Lucy asked.

"I hope he's not as bad as Gajeel is." Natsu said and was immediately hit in the head by Erza.

"Say that again and you will be punished." Erza said with a cold and murderous tone.

"A-Aye…" Natsu mumbled out.

Off to the side at the bar was Gajeel eating some iron, Eltman sitting next to him with his arms crossed, Gray also sat next to Elfman, Cana drinking her barrel full beer, and finally Mira was behind the bar cleaning.

"So that kid can sing? This should be entertaining." Gajeel said eating his iron.

"He can do it! His a real man!" Elfman said. Gray sweat drop.

"He's a kid.." Gray said to Elfman.

"I think he should do it! GO DRACO!" Cana cheered for Draco.

"He is full of surprises, isn't he?" Mira said smiling.

Draco jumped up on the stage, Makarov put the microphone on the mic stand and lowered it to Draco's level.

"Good luck." Makarov said and walked off the stage. Draco smirked and looked to crowd.

"Alright! You guys ready to have some fun?!" Draco yelled in the mic and everyone cheered. "Good! Cuz I got a song just for you all!" Draco says and gets ready to sing. A couple of members got up on stage as well and went to some instruments as well.

PLAY: HAVE FAITH IN ME BY A DAY TO REMEMBER

Everyone who listened to Draco's singing was taking back on how good he was singing. He was really good. People started to dance to the song and cheered for more.

"You go Draco!" Macao yelled.

"That kid is almost as good as Mira." Wakaba says.

Happy flew around and cheered.

"Yeah Draco!" Happy yelled.

The song finally ended and everyone kept cheering from his performance. Draco smiled seeing everyone happy and cheering. The party ended an hour or so later and Draco sat at the bar drinking some water. Natsu and his team want out on a Job, he wish he could go with them but he wasn't medically cleared yet and he was bored out of his mind. Mira walked over to Draco still behind the bar and smiling.

"That was some amazing music you played earlier, Draco. Looks like me and Gajeel has some competition." Mira says.

"Thanks, Mira. But I think you're a better singer then me." Draco said smiling. Mira giggled.

"Why thank you, Draco. That's sweet of you to say." Mira said. Cana came over and pinched Draco's cheeks.

"So~! You're already in the guild and you start hitting on Mira? I'm impressed." Cana teased. Draco cheeks were a little red.

"It's n-not like that!" Draco says trying to get away from the iron grip. Some of the other members were a little jealous.

"Now, now, Cana. He's still trying to recover from his fight with Laxus. He doesn't need anymore added pain." Mira said. Cana didn't really listen and continued to what she was doing to Draco.

"It's ok, Mira. In a day or so, I'll be able to remove these bandages." Draco said and suddenly Cana released him, much to his relief.

"That's some good news. I have a good feeling you're going to like it here." Cana said smiling and so did Draco with a nod. Makarov walked over to the bar.

"Mira, have you seen Erza by any chance?" Makarov asked. Mira nodded.

"Of course. I saw her, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Natsu go on a job request." Mira said happily. Makarov nodded. He then looked at Draco.

"Draco, Come into my office. I have someone I want you to meet." Makarov said and walked back to his office.

Draco got off of his set started to follow Makarov to his office. The other members were a little curious on who it was that Makarov wanted Draco to meet. Draco opened the door to Makarov's office and the first thing he saw was a Woman in her 20's with dark hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a button down forest green blouse shirt, a brown trench coats, dark pants, and high heel boots. Makarov sat down behind his office desk.

"Close the door." Makarov said. Draco close the door and looked at the woman. She looked back and smiled.

"I can see why he's so popular with the girls. He's so adorable." The woman said. Draco blushed a little.

"I'm not adorable!" Draco exclaimed feeling a little flustered. The woman chuckled and suddenly hugged the small white haired demon slayer.

"Aww! He is sooo adorable when he feels flustered!" The woman hugged Draco tight in between her soft breasts.

"Get off of me!" Draco yelled trying to get away from her. Makarov looked down, holding back a noise bleed.

"Lucky kid…" Makarov muttered to himself. He finally decided to break up the little. "Can we get back on track?" Makarov asked. The woman looked back at Makarov.

"Of course, Master Makarov." The woman said and let go of Draco. Draco backed way and looked at Makarov.

"Who is she?" Draco asked.

"This is Sonia Redwood, a S-Class wizard from Lamia Scale." Makarov explained.

"Okay…. Why do you want me to meet her?" Draco questioned. Makarov looked at Sonia. She nodded. Sonia extended her hand out and suddenly tree roots came out of her arm. Draco's eye's widen.

"You see, Draco. I am the Wood Demon Slayer of Lamia Scale." Sonia said.

"Really?! That's awesome! What's your Demon parents name?!" Draco asked excitedly. Sonia shook her and the tree roots went back into her arm.

"I don't have a Demon parent. I was given a Lacrima that had the magic power of the Wood Demon." Sonia explained. Draco looked at her with a surprise expression.

"_So… She's like Laxus…_" Draco thought.

"I also brought you in here because of the Magic Council." Makarov said. Draco and Sonia looked at him. "The Council now knows of an actual Demon slayer in a legal Guild. In Sonia's case, she's not really a demon slayer, so the Council is fine with it. In your case, Draco. I haven't got word from the Council yet but I have a feeling they'll sand someone to take you to the Council." Makarov expected and looked at Draco. "They need to know your not a spy or everything. I trust you but the Council needs to know." Draco nods. Sonia walks to the window. She looks back at Draco.

"It was nice to meet you. I wish I could bring you to my guild but I hope to see you again." Sonia said and winked at Draco. He rolled his eyes. Sonia jumped out of the window. Draco looked back at Makarov and noticed him having a perverted smile on his face. Draco sweat drop.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing. Your free to go." Makarov said. Draco shrugged and walked out.

Draco close the door behind him and walked back to the bar. But he stopped when he heard the big doors open he looked back and saw the Thunder Legion walking in. Some of the members glared at them. Draco walked up to them and stood in front of Freed.

"Hello, Draco. I see you're doing well." Freed said. Draco nodded.

"Yea. Doctors said I'll be up and run un no time." Draco said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. You'll need it for tomorrow." Freed said. Draco looked at him conferenced.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Evergreen came forward.

"What he means is, we want you to join the Thunder Legion."Evergreen he and the rest of the members.

"Yeah! But first, we want to see how strong you are. If you can beat all three of us. We'll let you join." Bixlow said with his tongue out. His puppets showed up behind him.

"Join! Join!" The puppets said.

"But this decision is yours to make." Freed said. Draco looked at all three of them.

Draco smirked. Lightning appeared around his body.

"Ok. Tomorrow. I'll be ready." Draco said. The Thunder Legion smiled at his determination.

* * *

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY. NEXT CHAPTER, DRACO FACES THE THUNDER LEGION AND MEETS ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER ON A JOB HE TAKES.**


End file.
